Different lives but yet together
by Lorii67
Summary: AU - a different way Oliver and Felicity meet. Oliver finds out he has a son and that he is being raised by his adoptive mother.
1. Chapter 1

After a man-made earth quake shook the Glades killing over 800 people, Moira Queen who was charged with conspiracy to kill and have a part in the undertaking was found not guilty. On her return to her home Queen Consolidated was left heavily open for a takeover. Moira knew that the publicity amongst her family was not a good one. She had sat with her lawyers and PR team trying to work up how to boost QC's image and the Queen family's image.

Her PR team had said the best way to boost QC's and the family's image was for some good publicity such as Oliver being in a committed relationship, married and children on the way.

Moira had sat alone in her office thinking of what she could do to ensure Isabel Rochev did not steal her family's company. Moira thought back to something she had done 6 years ago where her son Oliver had come to her and told her she had gotten a girl pregnant. Moira had approached the young girl and had offered her money to tell her son she had lost the baby.

Moira knew that someday her decision would come back to bite her in the ass but she knew that she had to get in touch with her Grandchild and boost QC's image. Moira had contacted her lawyer and had told she had recently learnt that her late husband and had paid off a young girl to stay away from his son.

Moira regretted having to lie and tarnish her husband's name and cause any hatred towards him but she knew she couldn't tell the truth otherwise she would lose her son and possibly her daughter. Moira sat in front of her son who didn't say a word as she told him the news.

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen notorious play-boy billionaire had been shipwrecked after his father's boat went down. He had survived 5 years in purgatory to come back and become something else to fulfil his father's dying wish. He had become the vigilante and he had found himself not alone in his crusade. He had help, help from his bodyguard John Diggle. He was unable to stop the man-made earth quake machines after learning about them too late. Now he sat in his mother's office where she dropped the bombshell. Sandra hadn't lost the baby, his son or daughter was out there somewhere. Oliver didn't know how to process this information, he didn't know what to do with this information, he was the Hood, and he killed people, hurt people he had yet to complete his father's mission. He was far from over with the list of names his father had passed in his journal.<p>

"So what now?" he questions his mother a part of him wonders why his father hadn't told him this when he had told Oliver of the list just before he had shot himself in the head.

"The lawyers will be here soon they have some information" Moira replied as she folded her arms.

* * *

><p>Oliver left his mother's office and went to find his sister he had told her everything, he needed someone to vent to. Thea his sister had listened cried and hugged him tightly telling him that now was his chance to get to know his child. But that was the thing did he really want to get to know him, did he want to damage his child in a way. Did he deserve to get to know his child, did he deserve to be happy, could he give his child everything they needed and he didn't mean money, love, care, trust? Could Oliver Queen really give all these things to his child?<p>

"Oliver" his mother called.

Oliver and Thea walked down hand in hand coming to a stop when they saw their lawyer Jean.

"So" Oliver says taking a seat opposite Jean with his mother on one side holding his hand and Thea on the other.

"I found what happened, so Sandra was pregnant during this time her parents had kicked her out and she did not handle it well during her pregnancy she had drank and took drugs this caused the baby to be born prematurely at 6 months" Jean said sadly.

Thea and Moira gasped whereas Oliver tried to remain as neutral as possible. Moira felt the tears what had she done.

"What happened?" Thea asked squeezing Oliver's hand.

"After Sandra's C Section she had a cardiac arrest and did not make it unfortunately, she had a boy who was in hospital for almost 4 months growing, you have to understand when he was born he was tiny, his lungs, his organs still hadn't of grown" Jean said shaking her head. "Children's services sent over someone from the Lofts, the Lofts are sort of like an orphanage but the number of children living there is very limited".

"I don't understand" Oliver finally spoke.

"The Lofts sent their head manager who then sent one of their old residents a girl of 21 who used to live at The Lofts, since she left at the age of 18 she had volunteered and worked at the Lofts, she spent every day with your son, Oliver" Jean said.

"Ok and then …" Moira was started to get impatient.

"This girl fought for your son, the records shown that he was so tiny that there were many times when he hadn't made it but she had fought for him, she even filled a suit against the hospital for negligence and not caring as they kept trying to convince her to turn off his ventilator" Jean said passionately.

Oliver remained still watching Jean sending her death glares as to get to the point.

"Right so once he got better, Connor that's his name the girl adopted him, Connor Smoak lives with his mother Felicity Smoak she owns a small computer company called Smoak Industries …"

"Smoak Industries?" Moira questioned, "Wait don't we own a 5 percent stake in the company and vice versa?"

"Yes, she worked on a project closely with Walter which ended in both companies taking a stake in the other it's a small investment but Walter believes the SI will be the future in high tech equipment and online security" Jean admits.

"OK, so Connor is adopted lives with his adopted mom who funnily enough owns a stake in the company and Walter knows her, so how do we go about getting to know Connor?" Thea asks surprising both her mother and brother with her maturity and level headed question.

"I have been in touch with Miss Smoak's lawyer who has spoken to her, she wants a DNA test and once we know for sure Oliver is the father she said she is happy for you to get to know your son, she is cooperating but asks for privacy and to be left alone until the results of the DNA test, she has given us a sample of Connor's DNA, Oliver we will need yours and …"

"Wait" Moira yelled getting to her feet, "How do we know she hasn't faked the DNA that it belongs to Connor and asks to be left alone until we know the truth, in that time this girl could get up and leave taking my grandchild with me" she shouts.

"I don't think that is Miss Smoak's intentions she was very cooperative and …"

"Until she gets up and leaves with my grandson" Moira yells throwing her arms around.

"Mom" Oliver glares.

"Oliver my beautiful boy we need the lawyers to file a suit, we need to take her to court, we need to get full custody we are his family, our blood, our future he needs to be here with us and not with that woman" Moira heats up, she knows part of her outburst is because she feels guilty for what happened.

"Mom stop we will play it by ear I want this I want to get to know my son but you have to remember this woman is his mother, she raised him since he was born so stop" Oliver says strongly now facing his mother and looking at her intensely.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Oliver was still waiting on the results, he had decided that he was going to listen to his own advice and wait for the results. After working as the Hood every night and spending his days training he finally picked up his keys and walked to his bike he needed to see his son.<p>

Oliver drove to his son school and parked outside and waited patiently, finally school children ran out and Oliver spotted Connor. He saw the blonde hair and blue eyes and even from the picture he knew Connor was all him. A part of him was glad that he looked like Oliver instead of Sandra after what Jean had told.

Oliver saw Connor run towards the woman who had adopted his son. He had googled her and saw pictures of her at her time at MIT, she graduated with a Masters in Computer science at the age of 21. Her own mother had died at birth and she lived at The Lofts her whole life apart from a few foster families nobody had adopted her. Oliver saw the blonde hair she had it down and it bounced on her shoulders. She was beautiful and he could tell she had electric blue eyes behind her glasses. If people didn't know about the adoption there was no denying that Connor could and was her son.

He watched as Felicity Smoak crouched down welcoming his son into a tight embrace, after letting she looked at a picture he had with him smiling brightly at the little boy she rubbed her nose against his and he giggled. He watched as she took his bag and threw it over shoulder and grabbed his hand. Oliver followed them all the way to the frozen yogurt store and he watched as they sat happy, talking, laughing, joking. A pang of jealousy hit Oliver, he wasn't there, hadn't been there now a stranger was raising his son. Not thinking anything of it he entered the frozen yogurt and ordered himself one and took a seat.

Connor a few minutes later got up to go to the toilet and that was when Felicity got up and approached him.

"I asked for privacy until we find out the truth why have you been following us Mr Queen" Felicity said angrily her hands on her hips.

"No call me Oliver, Mr Queen was my father" he says quickly.

"Yeah but his dead … I mean he drowned … oh god … and you didn't and you found out you have a son … possibly why can't you just wait until we get the results … why … Mr Qu … Oliver I am not going anywhere and if he is yours then you are more than welcome in his life" she hisses as she takes a seat across him.

Oliver smiles gently, "I know I just … I needed to I am sorry I just …" he smiles when she tilts her head.

"Oliver please … I … we need to know the truth before anything happens I can't have a five year old get to know you if you turn out to be a nobody to him" she voices her concerns.

"I know and I am sorry I just needed to see for myself, the resemblance is uncanny" he jokes.

"I know but we get the results in two days and I promise you if you are his dad then you will be in his life"

"Really, you won't stop me?" he asks voicing his own concern and that of his family.

"Of course not, he knows he is adopted and knows about his biological mother and if you are his father I know he will welcome you with open arms but I have to ask … your concerns are my concerns you will not" she shakes her head "try and take him away from me".

Oliver can see her trying to hold back her tears. "No you may not have given birth to him but even I can see you are his mom and no Felicity I will not try and take away from you".

Felicity swallows and nods and then she turns and goes back to her table just in time for Connor to come back. Oliver watches as the finish up and leave and he and Felicity share a nod of acknowledgement.

Oliver knew everything was going to be different, if Connor was his even though he knew deep down in his heart that he was he knew it wouldn't only be Connor he would be welcoming into his life but the woman who raising him too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coco hurry up" Felicity called she had just been called in to a last minute meeting on a Saturday and she needed to take him with her as she couldn't find a babysitter.

"Mom I'm old enough why can't I stay on my own" Connor came down wearing jean shorts and an oversized stripy t-shirt.

"You're 5" Felicity laughed shaking her head.

"Hey I'm almost 6" Connor folded his hands, for a five year old he was extremely mature and would always baffle Felicity at his grown up conversations. She of course didn't mind especially because her life was lacking grown up conversations.

Connor ran into the bathroom just as Felicity walked over to open the front door so she can get the car started. Felicity opened the front door and ran straight into Oliver who was about to knock. Oliver steadies her and smiles. "What are you doing here" she whispers in angry tone pushing him back so they are now standing on the front porch.

"Sorry I know I agreed to leave you alone but …" Oliver folded his arms smirking as she titled her head again.

"Listen Mr. … Oliver we will find out the results tomorrow and …"

"Felicity I know I just … you and I both know he is mine look at him please I just want to ease into it today before we find the results tomorrow" Oliver confesses, he couldn't wait any longer he needed to meet his son.

"Well I have a meeting and he will be coming into work with me and I don't think …"

"Think of me as a babysitter for the day then if the results are negative tomorrow you never have to see me again" he pleads.

Felicity contemplates for a moment both her head and her heart was telling her that she Oliver was his dad and she knew that she needed to allow him to see Connor she was not going to stop that from happening.

Before Felicity could say anything Connor came out onto the porch. "Hi" he said quietly walking towards Felicity and standing in front of her leaning on her thighs and looking up at Oliver.

Oliver looked down at the familiar eyes, his own eyes and smiled. "Hi".

"I'm Connor" he says.

"Oliver".

Connor looks up at his mom his head titled back as if asking who the man was. "I have to go and fetch some files from inside, Oliver here will look after you the day so you don't have to sit in my office" Oliver smiled at her in appreciation.

Connor nodded slowly and then watched as Felicity walked back into the house. Connor walked down the steps of the porch and took a seat, Oliver followed taking a seat a couple of steps further down so he was eye level with Connor.

"So are you my mom's boyfriend?" Connor asked folding his arms and glaring at Oliver.

Oliver laughed. "No I am not" he shook his head.

"Good because I don't like my mom dating and you didn't ask permission" the little boy said pouting.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and find the boy hilarious and mature for his age.

"Why are you laughing my mom has me why does she need a boyfriend"

"I don't know, I am not dating your mom, we are … friends and I am doing your mom a favour by looking after you today" Oliver smiled.

"Okkkk so you're really not her boyfriend?" he asked again raising his eyebrow in a similar manner like Oliver does.

"No I am not, besides why are you so against your mom dating" Oliver joked, this wasn't too bad.

"Because she doesn't need to she has me and this one time she wanted to go on a date with Jimmy and I lied said I was ill she didn't go, then mom wanted to date Mike he mixes drinks for a living whatever that means but Mike wasn't so nice and then my mom went on a date with Jack but his real name was Alex he stole my mom's bag and car" the boy said quickly as Oliver nodded his head trying to follow everything he was saying.

"One of your mom's boyfriends stole from her"

"Yepp" he nodded contently.

Oliver felt his stomach clench clearly the woman raising his child was getting it on with any Tom, Dick and Harry and his son was on the receiving end. "Your mom's boyfriends ever hurt you?" he asked curiously.

"No, mommy never brings any boyfriends home I just know she has a date because she tells her friend Summer on the phone" the boy said finally easing Oliver out of his fear.

"Ok" Felicity said coming out of the house with a bag and Connor's backpack. "Oliver this is my number, my email address, my work address, my assistant's number, this is the number of The Lofts if you can't contact me and this is Old Woman Doris number she's my neighbour and looks after him sometimes". She smiles handing Oliver a pieces of paper with all the different numbers and then a list of things that Connor likes, dislikes etc etc.

"We'll be fine" Oliver said quickly, "Don't worry I'm sure I won't be needed any of these numbers" he said quickly.

"Yeah hopefully but you have them if you need them so please do not hesitate to call, please call if anything you know happens even if it's minor …" Felicity nods her head.

"I won't" Oliver promises.

"Ok bud you have fun with Oliver do as he says be good ok" Felicity said crouching down to Connor's level.

Oliver could tell that she wasn't pleased and she looked sad in a way.

"Promise love you" Connor said pecking Felicity on the lips.

"Love you too" she rubs her nose against his causing him to giggle.

"Ok" Felicity says.

"Ok" Oliver repeats and watches as Felicity reluctantly let's go of his hand and goes to her car.

* * *

><p>Oliver takes Connor to a Big Belly for lunch. "Ok so what do you want to eat?" Oliver asks looking at the menu, had seated Connor opposite him in the back of the restaurant and he was able to see him and the rest of the restaurant as Connor was only facing him.<p>

"Mom says we can only have treats on Sundays" Connor raises his eyebrow.

Oliver swallows, "Yeah well let's keep it between you and me" Oliver said.

"So you want me to lie to mom and feed me fast food you're not a very good babysitter" the boy said looking through his menu.

Oliver laughed "Do you even know how to read" Oliver said he knew he was teasing, he had never experienced anything like this before, and he was really having fun.

"Yeah mom taught me, she used to read to and now I read" he said proudly.

"Ok so what do you want if you don't want a treat as you're saying, there's a really nice salad bar" Oliver said waiting to see his reaction.

"No, no our secret no salad bar please".

* * *

><p>Oliver spent the rest of the time playing soccer with Connor in the park, he wasn't a big soccer player or knew much of the sport but he was having fun kicking the ball back and forth and playing penalties. During their time together Oliver had received several texts from Felicity asking how they were what they were doing. He had happily replied knowing if it was the other way round he would be just as worried, in some sense Connor was with a stranger.<p>

Oliver was carrying Connor on his hip; the boy had fallen asleep on the ride home and was tired.

Oliver knocked on the door knowing Felicity was inside as she had called him. "Hey" she says opening the door. Oliver took her in, she looked completely breath-taking she was in her pyjamas which had china dolls on them and a tank top, her hair hung loose and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Felicity steps aside allowing Oliver to walk inside, once inside Oliver looks round at how simple her home was he tried not to laugh seeing the Robin Hood poster on her wall.

"Erm where should I drop him?" he asks. Felicity gestures the corridor which had two rooms and she opened the door to his room.

Oliver walked in dropping him on the bed and watched as Felicity removed his shoes and placed the covers over him. Oliver wondered if normal people would get into pyjamas at 5 o'clock in the day. He knew growing up his parents had always enforced appearance pyjamas were only to be worn when they went to bed and slept.

After Felicity pecked him on the cheek she walked towards the door but turned just in time to see Oliver do the same. Her heart clenched together one part of her liked that they had gotten on especially if Connor was Oliver's and the other part of her was terrified that this stranger could be her son's father this rich sexy stranger who if wanted to he could pay off the District Attorney to get custody of Connor.

"So thank you for looking after him" Felicity said folding her arms around her waist.

"Thank you for letting me, he is great you have done an amazing job" Oliver smiled, "So tomorrow we will learn the truth and if the truth is what we both suspect it to be than I want for more of these days I want to get to know all of him, he is a pretty amazing kid".

"He is, I can't take all the credit because sometimes he surprises me every day" she laughs.

"So I'll call you tomorrow" Oliver says.

"Yepp" Oliver chuckles remembering the yepp he got from Connor earlier.

* * *

><p>The next day Felicity's phone rang she answered it knowing who it was. "Hi Oliver" she whispers.<p>

"I'm guessing you heard" he says over the phone. "Connor is mine" he breathes out.

"Yes he is Oliver I think …"

"Felicity please don't shut this down you said hell you promised" he begun to raise his voice.

"Oliver I'm not going back on anything that was said I just think it's best if you get to know him first and he gets to know you as Oliver and then we can introduce you as his dad I just don't know how he will take it if I introduce you as his dad immediately" she voices her concerns.

"I wanted to suggest the same thing that's why I've told my mom and sister that they need to be a little patient I don't want to frighten him" he agrees.

"Thank you, it's Sunday and we usually have …"

"Treats" Oliver finished her sentence smirking.

"Yeah so if you want to come round for dinner I think we are getting a pizza".

"I'd love to Felicity thank you".

* * *

><p>Felicity and Connor sat in the living room on the sofa, Felicity was on her tablet reading through some emails as Connor laid his head on her lap watching a cartoon. They were waiting for the pizza to arrive after just having ordered it when the doorbell went.<p>

Felicity stood and answered the door. "Hey" she smiles revealing Oliver.

"Hi" Oliver says entering after Felicity gestures for him too.

"Oliver" Connor squeaks. "Hey I thought you weren't dating my mom"

"What?" Felicity asked confusingly.

"Your mom and I are not dating just friends, invited me over for pizza if that's ok with you" he hoped.

"Yeah sure" Connor shrugged.

Once the pizza arrived they all sat on the floor in front of the telling laughing and joking. Oliver hadn't felt so free, at ease and light since the Gambit went down. Oliver did feel slightly left out at little inside jokes Felicity and Connor had and when she went to tickle him into spilling the truth about something school related Oliver couldn't help but join in. The boy had been screaming uncle several times before both Felicity and Oliver let him go.

Oliver helped put Connor to bed and had sat reading him a story in bed as Felicity cleaned up.

"Good night Oliver" Connor said raising his arms for Oliver to embrace him. When Oliver obliged quickly he found himself kissing the top of his head.

"Night buddy" he whispered.

"Night mommy" Connor said as Felicity quickly jogged to hug him tightly and kiss him multiple times.

"Night handsome love you" she rubbed her nose against his.

"Love you too" he whispered turning on his side to sleep.

Once left alone Oliver and Felicity remained staring at each other "So" he broke the ice.

"So" she laughed.

"We have a son together" he laughs shaking his head.

"Well not together, together because technically we have never had sex and he is not mine I mean of course he is mine and his yours but his not ours I mean he is ours just not ours because we didn't make him and I am going to shut up now in 3 …2 …1" she opened her eyes.

Oliver laughed "I understand Felicity so tomorrow maybe I can pick him up from school and we can hang out" he hoped.

"Ermm ok sure just I don't want him out too late because he will have homework" she clenched her lips together.

Oliver nodded and walked to the door he turned and looked at Felicity who stood at the door.

"Goodnight" Felicity says brushing a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight" Oliver whispers he reaches his hand out and pulls it back not sure what he was doing he held his arms out and then swallowed hard as Felicity shook his hand instead.

Oliver nodded and then turned to leave that wasn't awkward at all he thought. As Oliver walked to his bike there was somebody sitting in the dark taking snaps of them.

The man in the car pulled out his phone and dialled. "Mrs Queen" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter thank you for all the reviews really appreciate it <strong>** xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity had gotten dressed the next day and was making Connor pancakes before school. She knew her son was a boy who always wanted to look presentable in school and that was why he took so long getting ready.

Felicity heard a knock at the door and quickly went to answer thinking it was her neighbour from across the street whose son went to the same school, she would often ask Felicity to drop him off if she had to get to work. Felicity always happily obliged and there were times when her neighbour would pick up the boys if Felicity was held up. Single moms had to stick together.

"Oliver" she said in a shock when she answered the door revealing the Greek God that was Oliver Queen in his blue jeans and light blue top followed with his leather jacket.

"Hi, I know I said pick him up from school but I was hoping I could take him to school" Oliver smiled flashing her his biggest playboy grin.

"Oliver, you can't just show up unannounced besides I never agreed for you to pick him up from school" she said swiftly titling her head letting Oliver know his playboy charm and smile was not going to work on her.

"I know and I'm sorry I just … maybe this sounds selfish but when I came back" he put emphasis on the word back "I didn't, still don't know where I belong and what my purpose is but I want to get to know him"

"And I am not denying you that but we need to sit down and agree it's a partnership Oliver we both put 50/50 in" she explained.

"Felicity please, just for today and then we can work together on the days I get to see him" he folded his arms in hope.

"Fine come in we are having pancakes" she huffed leading the way.

"Smells great" he chuckled.

"Hi Oliver" Connor said happily waving at him.

"Hey buddy" Oliver messed with his hair.

"Hey you know how long this took me" he laughed.

"Ok eat up boys, you mister don't want to be late Oliver will take you" Felicity watched as Connor raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Mom has to get to work" Felicity smiled passing him his pancakes.

"Ok" he nodded.

As they ate and Oliver and Connor messed about Felicity had brought Connor's bag into the living room and her own.

"Ok Oliver" she called him over. "So maybe I should of told you the first day you took him but I completely forgot until I was making sure he packed everything" Felicity said quickly.

"What is it" Oliver worried.

"Oh nothing, he has an asthma pump which he carries with him and there is a spare in his bag and at school in case he loses it I will go to the pharmacy and get him another one so maybe you can have a spare just in case"

"Yeah, yeah please" he said shocked to learn his son had asthma.

"Oliver it's nothing to worry about just helps him breathe if he has done far too much exercise or is scared or … it's fine" she reassured him but Oliver didn't really feel re3assured especially learning that at times his son found it difficult to breath.

"Ok" Oliver nods clenching his teeth together. "How … how did his asthma come about?" Oliver asks knowing from the looks of Felicity's house it was spotless.

"It's when he was born prematurely, he was in the incubator and ventilator for almost 4 months" she says with sadness in her voice.

Once Connor had finished his breakfast and got his bag on Oliver led him outside where Diggle was waiting. Once outside Felicity gasped when she saw Oliver's Bentley.

"Wow you taking me to school in that" Connor screeched running towards the car.

"You want to take him to school with that, you know he goes to a normal elementary school not some fancy limousine type school" Felicity hissed in annoyance.

"Please mom this is so cool" Connor said touching the car.

"Hey don't touch it we don't want to scratch it or anything" Felicity quickly said.

"It's fine Felicity, if it helps I'll have my driver drop us close to the school and then I can walk him in" Oliver negotiates.

"Ok fine, alright trouble come give me a hug" Connor quickly runs and hugs his mom and the two rub their noses together. "Have fun love ya" she kisses the top of his head.

"Love you too" Connor says rushing back to the car.

"Thanks Felicity I will call you maybe we can get lunch and discuss everything" Oliver walks over to where Diggle is holding the door open for them to enter.

"Ok just text me I guess" she answers walking back to her own car.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Felicity was walking towards Big Belly Burger to meet Oliver, she felt nervous, sure she had done the simple thing and had let Oliver walk into her life and Connor's and had allowed him to be a part of his life. Felicity wondered if she gave in to quickly and allowed him access to her son too fast. She didn't know whether she should have discussed the matter further with her lawyers and waited but she feared that if she didn't allow Oliver access that he being Oliver Queen could possibly take Connor away from her.<p>

"Hey" she says taking a seat in the booth sitting in front of him.

"Hi thanks for coming, what you would like to eat" he smiles handing her the menu.

"I would rather discuss, wow a big belly buster sounds amazing" she paused mid-sentence after glancing down at the meu causing Oliver to chuckle.

Oliver calls over one of the waitresses and orders two Big Belly Buster meals and then returns his gaze back to Felicity.

"Like I was saying before the food starting calling my name, I think we should discuss where we go from here, how often you want to see him before we tell him you are his dad, also once we do tell him what happens, Christmas with you and Hanukah with me, but just to let you know we celebrate both my mom is Jewish and my dad was Christian so Connor and I celebrate Christmaukah, sorry if you think I shouldn't have because technically both of his parents are Christians and …"

"Fe-li-ci-ty" Oliver stops her by touching her hand. "Breathe ok, you're his parent" he says confidently. "I want to discuss me seeing him before we tell and then how about we work from there when he knows the truth".

"Ok" she whispers.

"So I was thinking maybe I can pick him up from school from …"

"What no" she said a little too loudly causing people to look in their direction.

Oliver raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You were about to say from now on" Felicity panicked.

"Yes I was … wait … what I want to say is to bring him home after I pick him up, I don't mean for it to sound like I'll pick him up every day and spend time with him, but I do want that too" he admitted.

"Erm" she swallowed looking at her hands.

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks and Moira and Thea Queen had become really restless and wanted to meet Connor, Oliver had told them on several occasion that it was important he takes this slow and didn't want to freak Felicity or Connor out. Oliver had picked Connor up after school every day and sometimes a secret between the two of them they would get ice cream before he dropped him home. He had spent Saturdays with him and Felicity had expressed that Sunday's were their days.<p>

During the weekend he had taken Connor to the zoo and had also gone to play with him the park to the point where he freaked when Connor thought he couldn't find his inhaler. Oliver had fallen in love with his son; he loved everything about him, his maturity, his sense of humour and what a free spirit his son was.

Oliver had seen Felicity every time he would drop and pick up Connor and he had to admit he enjoyed talking to her even if it had been for short and brief moments. Olive had noticed that Felicity was brushing him off a little bit, she hardly looked at him in the eyes when she spoke and she never asked him inside. Oliver had waited some many times outside her house when he dropped Connor home hoping Felicity would ask him inside. But she never did. She had withdrawn herself from him and he knew it was because she saw what he saw. Connor and Oliver had been getting closer and since Oliver had given Connor his mobile number the boy would frequently call him and talk to him. He knew it would have to be scary for Felicity because she may feel like she is losing Connor but that was not what Oliver wanted, he didn't want her to feel in the slightest that she was going to lose her son.

* * *

><p>On a Sunday night Connor and Felicity were tucked in Felicity's bed watching a movie, the Goonies, Felicity had told Connor that it was a movie on the list of many that he just had to see. She didn't believe in the movies they played nowadays for children, it was all high school singers and nothing that really showed determination, growth, friendship and love. That's why a few months ago she had sat with him on a Sunday and they had watched the entire Mighty Ducks movie and he had absolutely loved them. Felicity laughed when he had gone to school and asked his friends if they had seen it and not one person had a clue about what he was talking about.<p>

Felicity played with his hair as the movie was coming to an end, sometimes he would fall asleep and Felicity would allow him in her bed, if he didn't fall asleep he would go back to his room but since learning of Oliver Felicity wished him to fall asleep. She felt like she was losing him and knew things would change once Connor learnt the truth. She was terrified at the prospect of losing him, having to share him no matter how selfish that sounded. She was terrified when he would learn of Oliver and Oliver's family. It had been just the two of them their whole lives and she knew that he would love having a father, a grandmother and an aunt. She was scared, scared to death that she might not be enough for him.

"Mommy" Connor pulled her out of her thoughts as the credits rolled.

"Yes baby" she brushed his fringe to the side.

"Is Oliver picking me up tomorrow" he asked innocently, his big blue eyes looking up at her and Felicity could not deny for a moment that they were exactly the same as Oliver's.

"Yes baby" she said again smiling.

"Why, he said he is not your boyfriend and you're not friends because you don't hand out together" he questioned.

"He is a friend and he is also your friend" she smiled knowing her son was far too bright to buy anything she said.

"Mommy why is Oliver not your boyfriend he is really nice he can be my daddy, I would like that" he admitted scrunching his nose and twitching his mouth up at her.

Felicity knew she should wait for Oliver but for some reason the universe was telling her to tell him now. She sat up leaning back against the headboard she brought Connor up and let the boy lean his back to her front. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he sat in her lap.

"Baby, mommy has to tell you something about Oliver" she took a long breathe. "When Oliver came to speak to mommy he told me that he had just found out about" she tried to explain.

"Found out what" Connor clenched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oliver didn't know so when important people who work for Oliver told him he came to find you because …" her voice suddenly decided to betray her when she needed it most. "Oliver he is your dad, he doesn't need to be my boyfriend to be your daddy because he already is your daddy" she kissed the back on his head and let her head fall to his shoulder.

Connor shifted and faced Felicity, "I don't understand" he shook his head. "Is Oliver like you?" he questioned.

"What do you mean like me?"

"Your my mom but you're not really my mom you only look after me because I don't have a mommy" Felicity flinched his words hurting her. He had never said anything like that before; he had never questioned Felicity not being his real mother. Felicity felt a new pang of tears getting ready to be released. Even though he knew that he was adopted he had never cared, he had never expressed anything about his birth mother, he had never, never made Felicity feel like a carer before.

Unsure of what to say Felicity licked her lips and looked at him, "No Oliver is not like me, he is your dad, your real dad".

Connor was still trying to put together all the pieces, "So Oliver is real dad and not like you" he smiled and got up and started jumping up and down yelling yippee. Felicity throat started to hurt as she swallowed back the sobs.

Connor quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the corridor where there was a phone and dialled Oliver's number quickly this time without Felicity's permission.

Felicity didn't bother to run after him, knowing exactly where he was headed, she had lost him, she could feel it, she let her head fall into her pillow, the pillow Connor had rested his head on taking in his smell and cried.

Oliver answered his phone on the second ring noticing the number as Felicity's home line.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Oliver, mom just told me everything, it was difficult to understand but I understand your my dad, so daddy are you coming to pick me up tomorrow from school, daddy you said you have a mommy and a sister do I get to meet Grandma and Aunty Thea, daddy you also said we are going play baseball and dad you also …"

"Alright slow down champ" he interrupted the very excited kid over the phone who had just called him dad. Oliver felt his heart race when he heard his son call him that, but he was so confused as to what happened, how did Connor find out and why had Felicity told him without him being present. "Listen up bud I'm on my way I'll be there soon" he got up and picked up his keys heading for Felicity's.

"Ok see you soon daddy, love you" Connor quickly hung up leaving Oliver stricken on his way to his bike.

Connor quickly ran back to Felicity's room, "Mom, daddy's coming over" he yelled running back to his room. Felicity cried and hugged her pillow tighter.

* * *

><p>Oliver arrived 10 minutes later knocking on the door, in that time Felicity had picked herself up from bed and made herself look as presentable as possible and ensured any evidence of tears spilled was well concealed.<p>

"Hi" she said softly opening the door wide enough to gesture him to enter.

"Hey" Oliver said walking inside looking around for Connor, "What happened? I thought we were telling him together".

"I know, I'm sorry just sort of happened" she revealed.

Before Oliver could ask for her to elaborate he heard somebody running towards him, he turned and saw Connor who immediately leaped into his embrace and hugged him tightly.

"Hey bud" he said running a hand down the back of his head.

"Hi dad" he giggled.

Felicity excused herself which did not go unnoticed by Oliver. Oliver and Connor spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and joking. Oliver knew he had to ask Felicity's permission first but he really wanted to pick Connor up and take him to the Manor for dinner with his family.

Oliver carried Connor to his room and read him a story. Felicity had finally left her room and stood outside listening to Oliver read a chapter from Charlotte's Web.

"Hey dad" Connor said once Oliver finished.

Oliver smiled still not used to hearing the word dad in relation to him. "Yes champ" he smiles tickling the boy causing him to giggle.

"What was my mom like, my real mom" he said looking at him.

Felicity stood outside and covered her mouth worried that her sobs would echo throughout the house.

"Erm … I knew her a little" really he hadn't a clue, it was one night, drunken night and then he had seen her and she had to remind him in detail of who she was before he knew when she had told him about being pregnant.

"So what was she like, did she have blonde hair, was she funny?"

"Yes she was funny, her hair was brown not blonde and she had dark eyes"

"So I have blonde hair and blue eyes from you" his eyes lightened up.

"Yes" Oliver laughed.

"I wish she was here" he said with a sad look.

Oliver paused. "Hey bud, you have a mom, a let me tell you this your mom she loves you very very very much, more than anything in the world".

"But mom isn't really my mom, she just looks after me a mom should be with my dad like all my friend's parents, mommy's and daddy's but you and my mom you are not together and you don't know mom" he tried to explain in his own version that Oliver and Felicity did not create him.

"That's true but not all mommy's and daddy's are together" damn Oliver thought he was terrible and this. He wished Felicity was in there with him explaining everything.

"Yes but I don't have a mommy and daddy, I just have a daddy" the little boy said in confusion.

"Hey" Oliver cupped his face, "You have both and just because you didn't grow in your mommy's tummy doesn't mean she doesn't love you or that she isn't your mom" Oliver hoped he was saying the right thing.

"I still don't understand" he began to cry.

"Hey shh, I know it's difficult to understand but …" he stopped again not knowing what to say.

"I just have a daddy and Felicity" he opened his eyes wide the confusion and the hurt in his eyes after he just called his mom by his name.

The room remained silent and since his shipwreck Oliver his hearing had heightened and was able to hear Felicity walk away from where she stood.

"Buddy" he started.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I love mommy" the boy pushed back and turned facing his back to Oliver and cried. Oliver ran his hand down the back of his spine rubbing circles until he fell asleep.

Once Oliver kissed Connor and left his bedroom he walked into the living room and when he walked towards the kitchen he found Felicity on the floor, he knees drawn to her chest and her face down, her body shook in sobs.

Oliver closed his eyes, it should have been easy but now all these questions were being asked. "Felicity" he whispered walking towards her but she held her hand up asking him to stop. She didn't look up but just held her hand up.

"Please just leave Oliver, you can pick him up tomorrow and you can take him to dinner with you family just bring him back before his bedtime" she said in between sobs and coughs.

"Felicity" he said again but watched as she shook her head. Oliver knew not to push, to be honest he didn't know her but he felt horrible that he wasn't able to do something, to say something to Connor. With that he turned and he left making sure he heard the door click close when he left.

Felicity remained on the floor and cried some more, she was losing him just like she had expected. It was inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so another chapter and I know I made Connor seem like a 'shit' in this chapter … hahah … I think I was necessary for the story, I think I needed Connor to be confused and if anything curious, I think he would naturally have questions about his 'mom', so far he has just known of Felicity and nobody else and he knew Felicity didn't know his parents so there was no point in asking questions so with Oliver of course it is only natural for him to be curious and confused. <strong>

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it …. We will be touching base with the Moira scandal and the photographer next chapter so don't worry I just needed this chapter before then. **


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Felicity woke up she had called her assistant telling her to cancel any appointments, she did not feel like going to work today especially after last night's antics. Felicity's normal routine was getting dressed waking Connor up with several kisses and making him pancakes on Monday mornings.

However from last night she was still in pyjamas and didn't feel like making pancakes. She went in Connor's room and shook him lightly to wake him up.

"Morning" he whispered.

"Morning, wake up you're going to be late" she whispers back leaving his room.

Connor got up and watched his mom leave, he was confused immediately and slightly hurt that his mother hadn't woken him the way she always did. Since he could remember his mother would showering him with kisses and tickles getting him out of bed, she was energy and bright but now she was a little cold with him.

Connor brushed his teeth and got changed, walking into the living room he saw his mom had put out the cereal box and the milk. "No pancakes today" he said softly taking a seat on the stool and reaching for a bowl.

"No" she answered her back away from him as she was looking up something on her tablet.

"Mom" he said sadly.

"Yes" Felicity turned around to face him.

"I" he began to say.

"Coco your dad is going to pick you up and he text me saying he wants to take you to his house to meet your grandma and aunt and have dinner with …" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She knew it was Oliver as she had asked him to drop Connor off to school.

She walked towards the door and opened it "Hey" she said as Oliver walked inside smiling gently at her noticing her appearance as well.

"Hey bud" he hugged Connor.

"Hi" Connor said a little louder than when he was speaking to Felicity.

"I was just telling Connor that you want to pick him up and take him to yours for dinner with your family" Felicity said.

"Yes, is that ok with you?" Oliver asked and got his response with a nod.

"Are you taking me to school?" the little boy asked as he sat on a stool in the kitchen.

"Yes I am" Oliver answered looking at Felicity and feeling the tension in the air.

"Why are you not taking me mommy?"

"I'm not feeling to well"

"Do you want me to make you tomato soup, I always make you tomato soup when you're sick" he says quickly jumping off the stool and walking towards the fridge.

"No, I'm fine I just need to sleep and your dad needs to get you to school"

"Ok" Connor said disappointedly, he walks towards his room to get ready.

"You ok" Oliver whispers clenching his lips together.

"Fine, just not feeling too good" Felicity nodded her head.

"Felicity you don't have to pretend …"

"I'm ill Oliver if you don't want to or can't drop him to school I'll do it myself or get somebody else to" she snapped.

"I can, that's not what I'm saying …"

"Just text me once you've collected him, when you get to yours and when your bringing him back" she slammed the cupboard. Oliver watched her insightfully he knew that she was struggling to accept everything it had just been the two of the whole time know Oliver waltzes in and is suddenly apart of their lives. Oliver can only imagine how difficult everything must be, she had been his only parent for his whole life and now she had to share that. He knew that for Connor's sake that he had to ensure that although he would be part of Connor's life that he would do everything in his power to keep it relatively the same. His only fear was that his mother would try and worm her way in and cause drama that wasn't needed.

Oliver liked Felicity, when he thought of his child being adopted he had worried who had him, what they were like, he remembered Thea's rant about reading on foster and adoptive families and they only did it because they got paid. Once he had met Felicity he was blown away of how remarkable she was. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure his mother didn't take over and insist on having Connor move in with him.

"Hey I'm sorry about everything that is happening" he said quietly, Felicity turned around and looked at him.

"It's not your fault Oliver it's nobody's fault" she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I'm sorry I just … it's different and it will take some time but I am sure we will find a way to make it work" she smiles slightly.

Oliver can't help but think she just said that because it was something he wanted or needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Oliver picked Connor up from school he was happy that his son's spirit had been lifted and seemingly looked happier. "Hey bud" Oliver says as he greets his son, his son greeted Oliver back with a spud on the knuckles saying it was something him and Felicity did.<p>

"How was school?" Oliver asks taking his bag.

"Good we have a show and tell soon, I don't know what I want to show" he said as he followed Oliver towards their car and where Diggle was waiting. "Hi Mr. Digg" Connor says excitingly as he uses the same greeting he did with Oliver beforehand.

During the drive up to the Queen Manor Connor had been very talkative and admitted his excitement about meeting his grandmother and aunt.

Pulling up to the Queen Manor Oliver chuckled over the boy's expression, he seemed completely in awe of how massive the Manor was. Oliver watched the sparkle in his son's eyes as he scanned the Manor and the grounds.

"This is where you live this place is so big" he said memorably.

"Yes" Oliver answered.

"Don't you get lost?" he asked innocently.

"Not when you know how to get around and all the secret passages"

"All the secret passages?" he asked curiously.

"I may even show you all the secret passages" Oliver chuckled.

"Please please please" Connor started jumping in his seat.

* * *

><p>As Diggle opened the door and Connor came out he was greeted immediately by an older woman who he could only presume to be his grandmother.<p>

"Hello you must be Connor" Moira Queen said crouching to his level. Connor nodded and then stood close to Oliver. "I am Moira, Oliver's mother, your grandmother" Connor nodded slowly and then looked up at Oliver waiting for him to make a move.

"Ok bud shall we go in meet aunt Thea and have some dinner".

Once inside Connor swallowed at how massive the inside was as well as the out. He looked around in awe of his surroundings taking everything in from the antique looking displays and the massive stairs.

"Well who is this dashing young fella" Thea said coming down the stairs in a stride.

"Connor Smoak" he said holding his hand out feeling slightly better and not that scared unlike before.

"Oh really well Thea Queen nice to meet you" Thea shook his hand.

Moira directed them towards the dining area and everyone took a seat. "We are really excited that you are here with us Connor and we look very forward to getting to know you" Moira said enthusiastically.

Dinner arrived shortly and everyone made small chit chat, Oliver helped Connor with cutting his food even though the boy insisted he could do as his mom had shown him how. However he had been confused as there were a few different knives and forks and the knife he had chosen to use was not the knife that was used to cut him meat with.

"So Connor tell us a little bit about you what is the bestest thing you like to do?" Moira asked in a voice which had both Thea and Oliver looking at her.

"Bestest is not a word, but the best thing I like to do is go to the park and play soccer and before I used to spend a lot of time with Jasper our dog but at the moment my uncle Jack has him he will come home soon though" Connor revealed and everyone laughed and Oliver couldn't help but feel proud in that moment especially when he took in Moira's face as she was corrected.

"Uncle Jack?" Oliver asked.

"Yes he is Grandma Donna's brother, mommy's uncle" he ate another spoonful of his veggies.

"That's nice dear" Moira said.

"So you have a dog?" Thea asked with an eyebrow raised, she had always wanted a dog growing up but her parents had never allowed it as they did not want it to ruin their home.

"Yes mommy had him before she had me, Jasper is a husky he is very cute but Uncle Jack went on a road trip a few weeks ago to meet his friend Sam so mommy didn't want him to be lonely and Jasper went with him" Connor said.

"Ok I think we should move on to dessert don't you Connor" Moira changed the subject immediately not wanting to have a conversation around Connor's mommy.

* * *

><p>Once dessert had been eaten Moira decided to show Connor round and Oliver had willingly let her as he wanted to give her a chance to bond with Connor.<p>

"So Connor do you like the Manor?" Moira asked.

"Yes it so big so many rooms and a cinema and a library …"he got carried away.

"Yes and I will be asking our maid Raisa to make you up a room, you can have your very own room here …"

"But I have a room at home" he said confused scrunching his face together.

"Yes but when you come and stay with us …"

"Mom" Oliver interrupted her.

* * *

><p>Oliver took Connor by the hand and once he said his goodbyes to Thea and Moira Oliver walked them towards the car.<p>

"So how did it go?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Good I like aunt Thea she is funny" he said. "I don't understand when Grandma Moira said I would have a room".

"I think she meant if you ever come round for a sleep over" he said thinking it was a really good lie despite knowing full well that his mother wanted him to move in with them.

* * *

><p>Felicity welcomes Connor home when Oliver brings him back from dinner.<p>

"Hi" she plasters a smile.

"Hi" Connor whispers not meeting Felicity's eyes.

Felicity knows that she has hurt his feelings and that he is only 4 and she should have known that he was confused and scared with all the new developments being introduced into his lives. Felicity watches as Connor retreats to his room without saying a word and she then turns her attention to Oliver taking a deep breath.

"I know, before you say anything I know, terrible person, terrible mother I was spiteful and …"

"Hey" Oliver interrupts her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I do not think that at all, but what I want … you need to talk to him Felicity, he is confused and there is so much I can tell him" he admits.

"Come with me to talk to him" she whispers not meeting his eyes, afraid of judgement.

"I'm glad you asked before I suggested" He smiles.

Oliver and Felicity walk into Connor's room, the little boy was sitting on his bed, lying flat on his stomach a book in front of him.

"Connor" Oliver says grabbing the boy's attention.

Connor looks up and locks eyes with his parents.

"Yes" he whispers now sitting up straight.

"Your mom and I need to talk to you" Oliver says softly taking a seat on the side of his bed.

"Baby" Felicity begins, "I …" she bites the inside of her cheek as tears threaten to escape. "I love you so much and I am sorry that I have been … pushing you away and giving you the impression that I don't … like … love you but baby I want you to know that I your mom always have always will and I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world" she smiles.

Connor matches her smile and nods, "I'm sorry I hurt you I love you mommy" he crawls over and hugs Felicity tightly.

Felicity strokes the back of his head and cries as she holds her son for the first time today. She had missed him.

"So is dad moving in with us" Connor asks excitedly.

"What?" Felicity and Oliver say simultaneously.

"Connor …" Oliver begins.

"No Connor your dad is not moving in what makes you think that?" Felicity asks.

"Because mommy's and daddy's live together" he says with a nod.

"Connor remember when we talked about different families … your mom and I we are not together like …" Oliver begins to say.

"Your dad and I don't know each other I know that's weird but we don't and we don't love each other but we love you and you will see dad anytime you want and anytime dad wants to see you he can" Felicity enforces.

"Oh" Connor says sadly. "Ok" he nods and returns to his bed waiting for Felicity to tuck him in. Felicity begins tucking him in and places several kisses on his face to make up for earlier and let's Oliver have his turn in saying goodnight and the two leave Connor's bedroom.

"So" Oliver begins, "I feel like we should get to know each other a little, I mean we have a son" he licks his lips waiting for her response.

"Sure I think that is a good idea, I actually have a meeting at QC with the IT department tomorrow maybe we can grab lunch, talk about things" she suggests feeling better after her conversation with her mom.

"Sounds like a plan" Oliver says gratefully.

"And I would really like to come to the next family dinner I mean … I'm not family but it would be nice to meet your mom and your sister you know with Connor there and …"

"Felicity believe it not even though this happened completely … random and not the usual way things happen" Oliver smiled.

"Yes I know so lunch tomorrow to discuss everything I really think that we would make a really good team" she says smiling back.

"Partners" Oliver said holding his hand out.

"Partners" Felicity shook his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Felicity woke up happier believing things were finally picking up, hoping that agreeing to be partners with Oliver made her look forward to Connor having a male figure in his life. Yes her uncle who was around her age was great with him but it was not the same, she always wondered if she could offer him somewhat of a father figure. She knew she couldn't do it herself but knew that he track record with men was terrible and wondered if Connor would ever get a male figure, a father figure in his life. Now he had his actually father, even though it was scary and still very early she hoped for the best, she hoped that she and Oliver would get on really well, well enough to raise Connor together. She hoped that when he finds someone, possibly gorgeous Laurel Lance the lawyer that Connor would like his step mother too. And she hoped that if by some miracle she did find someone for herself that not only Connor but Oliver too would get along with him.

Felicity was well aware of the fact that whether she liked it or not Oliver Queen well all the Queens were part of her life now. They would spend the holidays and his birthdays, they would be there for when he graduates high school, and they would be there when he graduates college, Connor's wedding and when he has children. Felicity Smoak was part of the Queen family unofficially yes the only way technically she was part of the family was because of Connor but when she meant family she didn't mean the typical family she meant that she was stuck with them.

Felicity's got up the following morning and took Connor to school, she popped by her office and collected her things that she needed for her meeting at QC. She didn't know why but she had chosen to wear a really nice dress, she wasn't looking to impress Oliver or anybody for that matter but knew that if the off chance she ran into any other Queens that she at least looked confident. She choose her favourite grey fitted dress which had yellow squares at each of her sides.

Felicity was a tough girl, she had always been tough, she had to be, she grew up in a kids home for the majority of her childhood, she did have some foster parents but none that stuck around or that were very nice to her. Felicity was a fighter, not in terms of the actual physical side of fighting but she fought for everything she had. She worked numerous amounts of jobs, went to MIT, started her own business, brought a house and adopted a baby. If she was not the definition of a fighter she didn't know what was. That's why she found herself confused over the feelings she had when Oliver Queen walked into her life, she was so much more emotional and vulnerable. It had been a while since she questioned herself but since agreeing to be partners with Oliver and knowing where she stood and how Connor felt about her she knew that she had to get back to being Felicity Smoak.

* * *

><p>Once she got to her office she ensured she had all the right paperwork and made her way to QC. Felicity had her meeting with the IT department and as she finished off typing an email Oliver Queen emerged.<p>

"Hi" he said folding his hands and giving her a small smile.

"Hi" she smiled back as she went back to typing the last bit of her email. "So lunch" she said as she stood up allowing Oliver to finally get a view of her. He knew she was beautiful but seeing her in the tight grey dress did something, as she turned at took her charger out of the socket he got a view of her behind and he let himself admire it.

"Yes I have a table booked at Table Salt" he said finally.

"Table Salt?" Felicity questioned "Oh I thought we would just go to Big Belly but Table Salt works as well" she packed her bag and walked towards him.

"Ok let's make our way then" he opened the door allowing her out first. When they finally reached the car pack in complete silence Oliver heard someone calling him. Turning around he was met with none other than his mother.

"Oliver, I'm glad I caught you I just thought I would introduce myself to Ms. Smoak" Moira said finally taking her last steps as she drew closer to them. She held out her hand for Felicity to take.

"Nice to meet your Mrs. Queen" Felicity shook her hand firmly.

Moira smiled clenching her lips together in a pout "Well it is lovely to meet the girl who adopted my Grandchild, he is a lovely boy" she said with a sneer.

"Thank you he is" Felicity said.

"Well Ms. Smoak I would love to have you round for dinner one night get to know you a little better"

"I would love to Mrs. Queen" she smiled.

As Moira left Oliver turned back and looked at her, "So Table Salt" he said again.

"Yes let's go" Felicity walked towards her car but Oliver grabbed her by the elbow leading her towards his car where his bodyguard was waiting. "Right" she said pointing at his Bentley.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Table Salt they were greeted by a waiter "Queen party of two" Oliver said as he undid his button on his grey blazer. As they followed the waiter towards their table Oliver went round beating the waiter to it, he pulled out her chair. As Felicity took a seat and thanked Oliver he went and took the seat opposite her, once they ordered and they were left alone both of them looked at each other waiting for the other to start.<p>

"So what do you want to discuss?" Felicity asked as she played with her fingers.

"Just where do we go from here I guess" Oliver said.

"Well I think we need to discuss a routine, maybe a schedule of when you will see him, how often, how long and then work from there"

"Sounds good, I do like picking him up from school …"

"Yes I know but I just don't think it is a good idea for you to pick him up every day" she pinched her nose.

"Ok what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe you can pick him Monday's to Wednesdays and you can also take him out afterwards, for dinner or to do something" she compromised.

"Ok that's sounds good so you pick him up the other days what about the weekend?" It was not how he wanted to start the conversation, to jump straight into it. He remembered Diggle telling him that he needed to get to know this girl first before he jumped into the deep end.

"Well … we will need to discuss that maybe later on as normally we do things on the weekend and …"

"Felicity"

"Ok I'm sure we can fit you in … I mean not we" she laughed, "Connor can fit you in" she nodded her head and took a sip of her water.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did" she said causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Why did you adopt him, what made you adopt him?"

"After his … mother" she whispered meeting his eyes "died I was sent over, since I left the kid's home I always went back to help out, so when I went to the hospital and saw him, his small tiny body in a box" Oliver could sense that she was reliving it. "He was at the hospital for almost four months and I never left his side, he deserved to have someone look after him, there were so many touch and go moments and when we finally got him off the ventilator which helped him breathe and I held him without any tubes or wires sticking out of him, he took hold of my finger and his grip was so strong … they had wanted to turn off the ventilators and yes in a way that is why I adopted him but in that moment I knew that I wanted him, that I had fallen in love with him" she took her napkin and tried her eyes.

Oliver leaned over and took hold of her hand given it a tight squeeze, "You are remarkable" he whispered.

"Thank you for remarking on it" she laughed, they let go of each other's hands instantly when the waiter turned up with their order.

"So what about you, I heard you are now the CEO of QC?" she said.

"Yes I am however I still need people to rely on I just never know if I am doing a good job or not" he paused.

"I'm sure you are, you just need to believe in yourself a little more, you need to believe you can do it"

"You're right I just … its hard college dropout and …"

"Yes but that should not define you, you are your own person, you are who you choose to be, you should not let things define you, if you do then who are you" she held her hands up as she reached for her red wine.

"Easier said than done"

"You are like Connor I have to constantly tell him that if he wants to do something he can he just needs a little faith, so mister have faith you can do it" she pointed at him.

Oliver gave her a genuine smile and Felicity for the first time knew that it was real and they had finally broken the ice and were getting somewhere.

They finished their meal making a few jokes and laughing, since his return Oliver hadn't felt so relaxed, laid back and allowed himself to have a good time until now. It was so easy with Felicity, she never asked questions of his past, didn't look at him with pity or sympathy but she treated him like a normal person. And for that he was so grateful. As they collected their items they got up and went to leave. Once they walked out of Table Salt they were greeted by flashing cameras and people shouting at them.

* * *

><p>"Oliver Queen is it true you have an illegitimate child"<p>

"Mr. Queen is this your child's mother"

"Mr Queen when is the wedding"

"Mr Queen are you getting back together with your son's mother?"

Diggle stepped in action as he went over to Oliver's side but Oliver yelled at him to go round to Felicity. Oliver turned his body shielding Felicity from one side as Diggle did the same the other side shielding her from the yelling in her face.

Finally getting to the car they managed to get in and Diggle quickly sped away from the scene. "Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"Hmm" Felicity nodded several times and Oliver could see how tense she had become. "How did they find out?" Felicity hissed.

"I have no idea" Oliver honestly said.

Before Felicity could say anything more her phone rang, noticing the school's number she quickly answered "Hello … yes … yes …ok … I am coming now" she hung up. "Connor's school there are reporters everywhere they have alerted the police but they are worried one apparently got as close as to taking a picture of him in his classroom" she said in a panicked voice.

"Felicity breathe, Digg the school please, I am so sorry we are going to sort this" he said.

* * *

><p>Getting to Connor's school Felicity was like a bull dozer not needing Oliver or Diggle to help her as she pushed past the reporters and ran into the school.<p>

"Coco" she said when she saw him standing in the corridor outside the principal's office. Not caring for one moment that Connor always tells her to keep the nicknames and pet names for when they were only at home. Felicity rushed and picked him up in her arms and cradled him close to her chest.

"You ok bud" Oliver said as he run a hand down the back of his head.

"Yeah just don't understand why they want to take pictures" he said innocently. Oliver didn't hesitate for a minute and quickly scooped Connor up in his own arms.

They began to make their way back towards the car, the commotion and the craziness of outside overwhelming for all of them.

Photographers were screaming and cameras were being pushed in their faces. Oliver held onto Connor tightly who buried his face in Oliver's neck. Oliver could feel Felicity etching closer to him as the press were screaming in her ear. Oliver could feel her hand close to his thigh and without thought quickly took hold it and gave it a tight squeeze. Felicity gasped but then squeezed back. She now truly knew that they were in it together and now she was no longer scared of what the future held.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate it. For those saying Felicity is OOC yes she was in the beginning because I think only naturally she would be feeling scared of losing her son. But this chapter was a bit of foreshadowing of what is to come later on. We all no Felicity Smoak is no push over.<strong>

**Question regarding Connor's age – in this Sandra fell pregnant with Connor just before Oliver left on the Gambit. He is nearly five and in a couple of chapters to come he will have his fifth birthday, remember Oliver was gone for five years, Connor was prematurely born almost 6 months in, so he is almost 5 **** hope you like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Finally pulling up to Felicity's house Oliver was grateful that there were no papz around but feared that it was only a matter of time until they showed up. Once they got inside the house Oliver and Felicity both let out a breath, a relieved breathe that for the time being they were safe and at home.

"Mommy what's happening?" Connor asked as he took a seat on the sofa staring at both his parents.

"Well baby people now know that Oliver is your dad and they just want to know how, why and want to get pictures" she tried to explain.

"Why, why do they care if Oliver is my dad" he said confused.

Felicity looked at Oliver for help but he just stood in place letting her take the lead in this. "Remember how Oliver owns a very big building and the news people like to write about it" Connor nodded "well now that he has a son they want to know what it's like and sometimes they don't care so they take lots of pictures but it will stop really soon ok" Felicity rubbed her nose against his and pecked his forehead.

"Your mom is right … this will all be over soon bud" Oliver said kneeling down in front of him, "how about you go put your bag away" Oliver and Felicity watched as Connor took his bag and walked into his room.

"I think you and Connor should come stay at the Manor tonight" he watched as Felicity stiffened about to protest "hear me out … it's dangerous I have a feeling it is a matter of time before they show up here, I need you both safe and at Manor no paparazzi can come anywhere near the Manor" he said.

Felicity knew she could argue and protest but she too had been thinking about the possibility of them press coming near the house and that terrified her. They were unpredictable and it was easy for them to get close to her house and for them to take pictures of them.

"Ok until you can release a statement and they leave us alone" and she turned on her heels heading towards Connor's room.

"Hey bud we are going to stay at Oliver's tonight"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it is safer at the manor than here because of the news people Connor" Oliver said walking into the room.

"Yes … why don't you and Oliver go make something to eat I will pack a few things" Felicity said as she walked around his room and started pulling out some clothes and then going into hers and doing the same thing.

Oliver begun make sandwiches as Connor turned the telly on to watch some cartoons. "Want pickles?" Oliver asked.

"Yes please" he leaned over the counter and smiled.

"Does mom like pickles in her sandwich?" Oliver asked wanting to make her something to eat as well.

"Yes" Connor said as started flipping through the programs until he stopped when he saw himself on TV. "It's me" he screeched pointing at the telly.

Felicity came out and turned to the TV and Oliver walked round the counter and stood next to her as they watched the three of them leaving Connor's school.

_In breaking news Oliver Queen has a child, Connor Smoak has been identified as Queen's illegitimate child that he did not know existed. Reports claim that the late Robert Queen had known the news and had paid off the mother of the child, talk about trying to protect your son. Mentioning the child mothers, Felicity Smoak CEO of Smoak Industries adopted the Queen heir when his real mother passed away. Stay tuned when we will be discussing how Queen and Smoak will raise …_

Oliver turned the TV off in anger and threw the report across the room, "I have no idea how they found out Felicity but I will fix this … and what they are saying …"

"I know Oliver, they were bound to find out" Felicity swallowed as she looked back at Connor who just sat in his chair looking at the black TV screen. "You ok baby?" she asked cupping his face.

"Yes, I love you mommy" Connor said wrapping his arms around Felicity's neck as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"I love you too baby" she ran her hand at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>They finally reached the Queen Manor and Felicity was extremely nervous but she knew she would have to stand her ground.<p>

"Hey are you guys alright, I saw the news" Thea said as Oliver, Felicity and Connor walked through the front door.

"We're fine" Oliver said as Connor let go of Felicity's hand and ran towards his aunt. Thea picked him up and spun him round.

"Hey handsome" she laughed when she put him back on his feet. "Hi I'm Thea" Thea said acknowledging Felicity.

"Hi Felicity" Felicity waved awkwardly.

"I'm glad you two are staying with us tonight I don't like the idea of them trying to take pictures and it just being you two" Thea said, "Raisa is making rooms for both of you …"

"Oh just one room is enough we can share…"

"Nonsense we have more than enough rooms no bother" Thea said picking Connor up and placing him on her hip. "Dinner will be done in about 45 minutes" Thea informed them.

As Oliver took the suitcase upstairs and Thea and him showed Felicity and Connor to their room.

"See bud, your room is just 20 seconds away from your dad's" Thea said knowing it must look scary that his room was probably bigger than his whole house.

"The bed is so big" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Connor" Felicity hissed raising her eyebrows.

"No worries I still jump on my bed" Thea laughed, "And your rooms Felicity is on this corridor as well so you're near both Ollie and Conn…."

"Actually" Moira interrupted coming into the room, "hello how is my gorgeous young man" she said as she gave Connor a tight hug, pulling away she addressed the three very confused faces. "The room Raisa prepared for Ms. Smoak is Grammy's old room and Felicity if you don't mind I really want to keep Robert's mother's room the way it is" she clenched her lips in a tight smile.

Oliver and Thea both exchanged a look knowing that the room had been used many times after Grammy had died and Oliver's anger was beginning to boil over.

"Mom" Oliver growled.

"That's alright Oliver" Felicity said knowing full well what the Mrs. Queen was doing. "I don't mind sharing this rather large room with Connor" she smirked.

"No need dear we have plenty of rooms" Moira proclaimed.

"I don't doubt that, your home is very big but it would be fun … what do you say Coco we haven't had a sleepover together in ages" she addressed Connor.

"Yeah, sounds fun can we watch Harry Potter mommy?" he asked.

"We can watch whatever you like" she turned her head back at Moira and shrugged wiping the smug look off of her face.

Oliver and Thea couldn't help but suppress their laughter and Thea was happy that this woman had stood up to her mother.

* * *

><p>Coming down to dinner Felicity had changed into something a little more casual, she had decided to wear her black fitted jeans with a blue oversized jumper and had worn her favourite red heels. Walking into the dining room she saw that Connor was sitting in the middle of Moira and Oliver and as Thea entered she patted the seat in the middle of her and Oliver. Felicity took that seat and smiled at the younger Queen. She had yet to speak to Thea but she liked her, she was sweet and she knew that they would get along really well.<p>

"So Felicity how is the business, in a few weeks we have our review over our partnerships see if we want to renew our contracts for another year" Moira said.

"Hmm yes well the figures will show you that partnership has been working very well, beyond well the books speak for themselves we would both be silly if we didn't renew our contract" Felicity pointed out as she placed a potato in her mouth.

"Yes we will just have to wait and see how it goes" Moira says in an annoyed voice as she turns her attention towards helping Connor cut his food.

"So Felicity tell us a little about yourself" Thea changed the subject.

"Erm not much to tell I graduated from MIT, opened Smoak Industries as a small project surprised it blew up as much as it did … erm …"

"Had me" Connor said never taking his eyes of the plate causing everyone to chuckle.

"Yes had Connor" Felicity laughed.

"Well you didn't exactly have him" Moira stated.

"Mom" Oliver shouted startling Connor. "Sorry buddy I didn't mean to shout" he smiled at his son he resumed eating his very beloved roasted potatoes.

Felicity blinked several times in annoyance, "Hmm not the conventional way but I still had him, have him the best things in my life" she took a sip of her wine.

Everyone remained silent as they continued eating when they were interrupted by the doorbell. Oliver looked confused, "Better late than never I invited Laurel round dear" Moira said as she stood and made her way to the foyer.

Oliver was about to explode in anger he knew exactly what his mother was doing and he was beginning to get extremely pissed.

"Why would mom invite the woman who tried to send her to prison better yet get her the death penalty" Thea said in anger.

"Grandma Moira went to prison" Connor's eyes widened in shock.

"No" they all said in unison.

"Nice one Thea" Oliver said, "No bud, aunt Thea was joking".

Laurel walked in, "Sorry something came up at the office I hope I can still join you for some dinner" she said. "Hi Ollie".

Oliver stood up and pecked her on the cheek "Hi Laurel" he said through clenched teeth.

"And you must be Connor" she said looking at the boy who nodded his head. "Nice to meet you I'm Laurel"

"Hi" Connor said as he started rocking on his chair.

"Coco don't rock please" Felicity said and the boy stopped immediately.

"And you are …?" Laurel said causing Thea to gasp in frustration, she was about to launch into Laurel but Felicity stopped her by placing a hand on her thigh.

"No one, I mean I'm not a no one I'm a someone …" she stutter.

"This is Felicity" Oliver said with a genuine smile which did not go unnoticed by the other women in the room.

"She's my mom" Connor said as he proudly cut his fish on his own and his eyes widen when he placed it into his mouth.

"I see" Laurel smiled taking a seat next to Moira, "I'm really glad we can all still be friends" Laurel smiled as she looked at her plate and went for the wine instead.

"Who said, you tried to hang my mother" Thea snapped pounding her hand on the table.

Felicity licked her lips looking at Oliver who then both turned their attention to Connor who remained silent looking at the many faces on the dining table.

"She was just doing her job dear" Moira defended.

"That's bull" Thea yelled as Connor gasped a reflex he had every time someone said a bad word.

"Thea" Oliver yelled.

"Don't Ollie she worked to get our mother killed and here our mother had invited her for dinner"

"Enough" Moira said, "I invited Laurel because she is part of this family, she was just doing her job if I can forgive her then so can you and she is important to Oliver" Moira said taking a hold of Oliver's hand. "Connor I'm sorry you have to hear this sweetheart but let's all go back to enjoying our dinner".

There was then an awkward silence as everyone looked between each other and Connor went back to his salmon. Felicity couldn't help but smile knowing that nothing got in between him and his food.

"I really like salmon" Laurel tried to break the ice.

"Me too" Connor agreed causing everyone to laugh.

"Aww you two have things in common, you know Connor your dad and Laurel are really good friends" Moira said pushing her hair back and glaring at Felicity. Connor nodded not really showing any interest. "Boyfriend and girlfriend actually" Moira laughed but looked round as no one else joined in.

Felicity knew what she was doing but she had no idea why she was trying to get a jealous ride out of Felicity, "Really" Connor looked up, "You said you didn't have a girlfriend" the boy reacted.

"I don't, Laurel and I used to be together not anymore" Oliver said quickly as he tried to keep his eyes on Connor instead of looking for Felicity's reaction. He didn't know why but he really wanted to see if she was reacting to this.

"So you used to kiss but not anymore" Connor shook his head.

"That's right" Oliver chuckled.

"Mommy says I am too young to kiss and date"

Thea can't help but laugh out loud as the little boy warmed her heart and took away all her troubles.

"I think your mom is right you still have a couple of more years" Oliver joked.

"Couple of more years I turn 5 in two weeks so that's one more year can I mommy?" he asked.

"Sure thing you eager beaver" Felicity giggled.

* * *

><p>They finished dinner in quiet and Felicity picked Connor up who had fallen asleep, the rest of the evening was met with silence and no one really made conversation. As Felicity took Connor to their room and laid him on the bed changing him into pyjamas Thea knocked on the door softly.<p>

"Hey can I come in" she bite her lip in anticipation.

"Of course" Felicity smiled as she tucked Connor under the sheets and the two girls took a seat on the large bed.

"Your pretty amazing you know that, you took Connor in, still pretty young yourself, started your own business, you stand up to my mother, my brother too probably and didn't let what just happened bother you"

"Thank you, hey what is going?" she asked as she placed her hand on hers.

"Nothing I just really like the idea of having you around, it's been really lonely and … I'm glad you're here you are an amazing mom, he is … wow" she says gleefully.

"He is wow and sometimes I don't even think it's down to me" Felicity chuckles. "I am so glad that you here too and … really glad I get along with you as this would be awkward to say the least".

* * *

><p>Oliver had left his mother and Laurel excusing himself and making it known that he was not coming back down, he could not believe the trick his mother had pulled and he was fuming. Walking into Connor and Felicity's room he was met with a scene which warmed his heart. Thea, Felicity and Connor had all fallen asleep on the bed tangled with each other. He loved that Felicity and Thea got on so well and he was proud of his sister for giving Felicity a chance. Oliver walked round and picked up a blanket and placed it over Thea and Felicity who were sleeping on top of the sheets. He placed a kiss on Connor's forehead and did the same to Thea's. Oliver looked over at Felicity and didn't know what had gotten into him but he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead too.<p>

When he left and closed the door behind him, Felicity opened her eyes, did Oliver just kiss her, well her forehead, she had not been expecting that. Felicity bit her lip and shook her head, no she could not think or even consider going down that path.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all soo much for the reviews encourages me to write and post as quickly as possible. Hope you enjoy.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver awoke early like he always did since the Island Oliver never slept in anymore he was always up at the crack of dawn and would go for a run, exercise, go to the foundry and workout. It had become his routine in over 5 years. Once he had returned his workout he checked the clock knowing it was only a matter of time until Connor and Felicity were up so Connor could get ready for school.

Oliver looked at his watch for the fifth time, why were they not awake, he wondered if the bed had been as comfy as Felicity had described and the pair had slept in. He went upstairs to their room, knocking softly, he entered and was met with a sleeping Thea with her around Felicity's waist, Connor on Felicity's tablet with his head on her lap and Felicity texting on her phone.

"Good morning" Felicity said as she locked her phone and turned her attention to Oliver. Oliver took in her morning beauty, fresh faced hair braided and smiled.

"Good morning" he said back.

"Morning" Connor said as Oliver only saw the back of his head and his tiny hand shoot up. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

"So I have been watching the time, not planning on going to school?" he asked curiously.

"No" Felicity shook her head, "the head called apparently there are reporters everywhere waiting, I thought it would be best he stay home today" she bit her lip.

"Good idea" Oliver said as he went round the bed to get a look at Connor and started tickling the boy's feet which were dangling. "I don't even get a how you slept huh?" he continues his tickling as Connor screeches in laughter.

"Mom" Connor shouts for help.

"I don't think so mister that was extremely rude" Felicity jokes.

"Sorry … sorry … how did you sleep" he coughed out, his blonde hair shaking from side to side.

"Will you guys please give it a rest it is so early" Thea says groggily as she buries her head under the pillow.

"I slept well thank you" Oliver said as he smirks at Thea. Oliver then takes a seat on the side of the bed and Connor stands up wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Oliver closes his eyes wrapping his arms round his son's tiny frame the need for contact never being as important at that moment.

Felicity feels herself getting a little emotional over the scene in front of her, she is overjoyed that Connor has a father, that he has another person to share his life with, she is overjoyed for both their sakes that it was so easy for them to get close.

"So what are the plans for today?" Oliver asked as Connor took a seat on his lap and pulled his tablet onto his lap.

"Well I am taking the day off too, we should think about that statement, maybe a lazy day …" Felicity begins to say but is interrupted by Thea's groan.

"I vote lazy day" she said.

"Aunt Thea's funny" Connor giggles shrugging in the process.

"We could go to the park, have a picnic" Oliver suggested.

"Great plan" Felicity says sarcastically glaring at Oliver who gives a confused expression. "Maybe for the same reasons as to why he is not in school" she states the obvious.

"Well the perfect thing about the Queen Manor is we have acres of land, I have a treehouse want to see Connor?" he asked whilst massaging the back of the boy's neck.

"Yes, I really want to see can we go now" Connor cheered as he powered up ready to go.

"We will have breakfast, get ready and we will spend the day outside, picnic, play some soccer" Oliver took hold of Connor's arms trying to slow down his excitement.

"Ok, ok let's go what are we waiting for" he jumps off the bed and runs to the door running downstairs to the kitchen.

"You heard the man" Oliver said bumping his shoulder against Felicity, Felicity chuckles.

"Will be down in a bit like I'm sure he will be up to change" she took Thea's pillow off her head and threw it at Oliver.

She didn't know what had gotten into them but she liked the playfulness and how easy it was with him, which made the whole situation that more bearable.

* * *

><p>The morning went relatively quick, the Queens and the Smoaks had their breakfast and Raisa had packed them a picnic and a blanket which they took the short 15 minute walk through the Queen grounds until they reached Oliver's treehouse. It wasn't really a treehouse it was more of a small apartment which hung on a tree. Both Felicity and Connor were left speechless at how immaculate it looked. Oliver had been to his childhood treehouse where he and his father used to go when he was younger. After Oliver turned 7 his father no longer came out to the treehouse with him. Oliver had shared his treehouse with his best friend Tommy instead.<p>

The treehouse had been boarded up deserted no one had gone anywhere near it years. Felicity grabbed Oliver by the elbow and pulled him out his thoughts and to the side whilst Connor and Thea run around and admired the treehouse.

"I think I should go up give it a bit of a scrub" she bit her lip again making Oliver feel nervous every time she did that.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Well looks really dusty when was the last time anyone has used it or cleaned it … Connor has asthma" she reminded him with a nod of the head.

"Oh, Felicity I am so sorry I completely forgot" he rubbed the back of his head in annoyance, if he had gone with Connor earlier instead of waiting for Felicity he could have possibly killed his own child but putting him into that death trap.

"Hey Oliver its fine don't beat yourself up ok" Felicity tried to reassure him as she saw the guilt and anger in his eyes

"I shouldn't have …"

"Hey" she silenced him by placing a hand on his arm feeling exactly something she had been wondering he really did have big guns. "It's happened to me too, it happens please don't beat yourself up about this ok give me a broom …"

"No it's fine" he said in disappointment. "Connor, sorry buddy we can't go up there not today, tomorrow maybe" Oliver approached Connor and saw the same disappointed look in his eyes.

"But you said" Connor said quietly getting teary.

"I know I did and I am so sorry" Oliver tried to explain but Connor started to cry silently and ran to his mom.

Felicity picked him up as the little boy buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Coco look at me baby" Felicity pulled him back so she could look at him, "Ol… Dad is not doing this to be mean ok but we didn't realise it's very dusty baby and mommy and daddy don't want you to get sick" she wiped his tears. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"Ye…s" Connor dried his tears with his sleeve and stopped crying as he turned to face Oliver whilst still in Felicity's arms. "Sowi" his croaked voice said.

Oliver smiled and walked up towards his cleaning his face and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Shall we play some soccer?" he asked picking him up off Felicity's arms and tossing him up in the air before he put him down and took out the ball.

Felicity gave him a small wink in another reassuring that Oliver really desperately needed.

* * *

><p>They had finished their picnic and had played soccer boys vs girls, Oliver had felt so easy going at light before, he had known or that he had love but right now his love for his family was incomparable. Even Felicity, she was a part of his family and he couldn't have hoped or wished for a better person to have looked after his son.<p>

Oliver had left to deal with some Arrow business, he had been out patrolling the streets making sure they were safe before he turned in for the night. As he jumped from roof to roof heading back to his lair he spotted a car a familiar red car which was upside down on the side of the road. Looking at the number plate and recognising it immediately as Felicity's he rushed as fast as he could towards the car. His heart thumping loudly in fear, fear that his new family were hurt or worse dead. He didn't understand how the car got there, where the hell were they going. They were at home, he had left them at home at the dinner table, he had said goodnight, where were they going.

Finally reaching the car he crouched down and saw blonde hair splattered and hung loose hiding her face. Oliver looked at the back seats seeing it was empty and he started to panic wondering where his son was. Oliver realised he was still in his leathers, he turned off his flashlight hoping the darkness would be enough to hide his identity. He crawled into the car, reaching over to Felicity he brushed her hair back noticing a really bad cut on her forehead. He tried to undo her seatbelt but it was no use, she was stuck. Oliver pushed deeper into the car until he lay beneath Felicity, pulling his hood all the way covering his eyes he brushed all her hair off her face finding her pale skin glowing at him.

"Felicity" he said in his voice modulator. "Felicity wake up" he checked for pulse, releasing a thankful breathe when he found it. "Felicity" he said a little louder, shaking her slightly. Felicity groaned and coughed until her eyes opened her vision not that great since her glasses had fallen off and it was dark.

She looked down at the figure beneath her, the man in the green leather the Hood. She screamed as she tried to fight him. "Hey … hey" Oliver grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, "I am not going to hurt you" his voice modulator said.

Felicity nodded slightly looking round, she was trapped in her car, and she had a car accident, "Is it just you? Are you the only one in this car" he said loudly averting her attention back to him. She looked at him confused, she couldn't make out his face just edges of green, the darkness didn't help but there was familiarity about him which she could pin point.

"Is Connor in the car?" he asked immediately regretting what he said, letting her know he knew about Connor.

"What?" she started to panic, "Oh My God! Connor" she cried not noticing Oliver tense underneath her in fear, "I need to see my baby's face again" she cried confusing Oliver.

"Is Connor in the car, was he in the car" he shouted this time dropping her hands which feel at each side of his head.

"Nnnn … no he is at home with his aunt … how do … Connor" Felicity closed her eyes her throat burned like she had downed a shot of whiskey.

"Hey stay with me" Oliver cupped her chin, with his other hand he reached over to the belt and tugged as hard as he could, finding it won't budge. He took out a pocket knife and started to work on cutting her out of the belt, as he let go on her chin her face dropped in the crook of his neck and Oliver was thankful when he felt her hot breath on his neck. As he worked the belt Oliver paused he could smell something burning noticing the small burning light he worked faster than ever.

Finally getting the belt off and he pulled her out of the car and carried her bridal style in his arms and walked away from the car which exploded only moments later.

* * *

><p>Felicity opened her eyes to a beeping sound her throat burned and her head was throbbing. She made to sit when she felt a hand on hers. "Hey careful" Oliver said as he helped her sit up. "Hey how you feeling?" he rubbed small circles in her back.<p>

"Like I was in a car accident" she joked but her throat gave in and she started coughing uncontrollable. Oliver quickly helped Felicity take a sip of her water helping ease the burn in her throat.

"Better?" he asked as she nodded in response. "What happened?"

"There was a car, I … was called into work some sort of breach … car … came out of nowhere … well no the car" she blinked trying to recollect her memories.

"What?"

"… I mean I was in my track and …"

"Mommy" Connor called entering the room and running up on to her bed. Felicity wrapped her arms around him despite her broken wrist and bruised ribs. She had been so scared that she would never see him again. "Are you alright?" he cried.

"I'm better now" she rubbed his back, "Love you so much" she kissed him multiple times.

"Felicity dear how are you feeling?" Moira asks coming in with Thea by her side.

"Yes feeling better thank you" She smiled at Moira as Thea quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"We were so scared" She whispered in Felicity's ear.

Once Connor had fallen asleep and Thea had hugged her goodbye Diggle picked Connor up and led the Queen women outside.

"You going to be ok?" Oliver asked before he took off as well, he didn't like the thought of leaving her alone on the hospital but she had insisted, she didn't want Connor staying overnight in hospital full of diseases.

"I'll be fine look after him" she licked her lips and groaned in pain when she moved her wrist.

"I'll see you in the morning, I'm really glad you are ok" He takes her uninjured hand in his and brushed her cheek. "Goodnight" he whispered.

"Oliver … I was really scared but not as scared … if you hadn't come into our lives … if something did happen to me at least I would know that he was safe with his family, people he loves and loves him … before it was just me and that always terrified me … thank you for coming into our lives … his life" she cried a few silent tears and used her arm to pull him down to wrap her arms around his neck in appreciation.

Oliver tightened his grip around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. After a few moments Felicity tensed, the familiarity hitting her again. Oliver pulled back and brushed her hair behind her ear something the hood had done.

"Goodnight" with that Oliver left leaving Felicity baffled, what she was thinking was ridiculous crazy.

Was Oliver Queen the Hood? That wasn't possible … he couldn't be. Could he?

Once Oliver left the room he turned to his trusted bodyguard and partner. "Diggle watch over her tonight please, something is off about this" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have realised my mistake of making Connor 4 especially with the undertaking having already happened … sorry I suck at math … From now on ignore his age in previous chapters he is 5 and will be turning 6. **

* * *

><p>"Hi Mommy" Connor said, he was sitting on the side of her bed on his tablet. Felicity felt groggy and disgusted and was pretty sure she was about to snort. She moved her hand and run it threw his hair.<p>

"Hi" she coughed out as she tried to sit up. Oliver from out of nowhere was by her side helping her. "Hi" she said a small blush forming when she saw him.

"Hey" Oliver said his blue eyes burning holes into hers. "How you feeling today?"

"Better … wait why is he not in school, are there still r-e-p-o-r-t-e-r-s around" she spelled reporters out.

"Mommy I know how to spell and it's Saturday" Connor said excitedly.

"Oh" she looked round confused for a moment she could have sworn it was Friday. "Right" she swallowed.

"You scared us … you hit your head hard more than we realised and you had a s-e-i-z-u-r-e" Oliver spelled as Connor leaned back and looked at his parents.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"Means you need to stop ears dropping mister" Felicity leaned her face over his and kissed his chin, rubbing her nose against his afterwards and tickling him with her hair.

"Sorry" he said as he returned back to his tablet.

"How bad was it?" Felicity asked in concern.

"They said you should be fine, make a full recovery and it shouldn't happen again" Oliver sat back in his seat and looked up at her with genuine worry. "You really scared us" he whispered.

Felicity leaned back letting her head fall on the pillow releasing the room was much more comfy and different than she last remembered. "Sorry" Felicity whispered back, "Where am I?" she asked not recognising the room.

"I asked for you to be upgraded into your own room" Oliver smiled.

Felicity swallowed and bit her lip wondering how on earth she would pay for this level of service she would probably have to sell her company. "I've taken care of the bill" Oliver laughs.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking about" she questioned.

"You make a face and bite your lip when you think" Oliver grinned cheerfully.

"Oh" Felicity made an o shape with her mouth causing another chuckle from Oliver.

* * *

><p>The day went by fairly quickly, Oliver had stayed with her along with Connor, she had slept for a while and when she awoke her two boys were still there. Oliver had brought round dinner and they all sat around Felicity on her bed having pizza. As Connor fell asleep on Felicity's lap, she was sending text messages to her executive assistant telling him she will be out of work for a while.<p>

"Who you texting?" Oliver asked after about 20 minutes of watching Felicity text away on her phone. "Jerry my EA I can't go to work just yet apparently I get released from here in a couple of days …" Oliver starts to laugh. "What?"

"Released you make it sound like prison"

"Might as well be … anyways Connor can stay with you until I am re… discharged"

"I was thinking about that maybe you should come stay with us until you're feeling better" Oliver suggests.

"I can manage Oliver" Felicity told him.

"I know you can but I would feel better if …"

"Well I have a spare room you can move in if you are that worried" she regretted what she said immediately after it left her mouth. "I mean … that wasn't … I am not … I … I just your house is big and … I would just feel better at home"

Oliver blinked a few times thinking of what she said, he did not want to leave her alone, he did not want her to leave them both alone. He had been looking into her accident with Diggle. He had concluded that the accident could not have been just that an accident. He was pretty sure someone had tried to run her off the road. He let his mind wonder with the endless possibilities of who could have tried to hurt her. His countless enemies, someone with a grudge against the Queen's because of the earthquake. Someone had probably been hoping that his son had been in the car too. Oliver did not want to freak her out, didn't want to scare her have her sleep with one eye open.

"Ok" he said.

"What" she looked him confused. She didn't not expect him to say yes. "I just said that … I"

"Are you taking back your offer" Oliver jokes.

"Well no … I just don't think I meant to offer it in the first place I don't need a babysitter Oliver I am fine"

"I know you are Felicity but I … just want to make sure your safe and with your ribs you will not be making that many movements so let me help please".

Felicity weighed up the pros and cons of having Oliver come stay with her, she would be a fool if she did not take him up on his offer living with Oliver Queen in her small home sounded like heaven.

"Ok" she nodded.

Oliver didn't know why he had agreed to take her offer how was he to explain his night time activities what she realised he came home at all hours and left at ridiculous times. What was he going to do?

Felicity was finally discharged from the hospital, Thea and Moira had both insisted that she stay with them but Felicity just wanted to go home to her bed. Oliver had picked her up and hospital policy that she leaves in a wheelchair.

"I hate this wheelchair" Felicity moaned "and before you say it yes I know it is policy makes me feel like an invalid" she hissed as Connor laughed. Felicity reached over and placed the boy in her lap and the pair turned their blue eyes towards Oliver waiting for him to push them.

* * *

><p>Once they had got home Felicity was pleasantly surprised to find the house had been cleaned she looked at Oliver, "I had Raisa come round she cleaned up a bit and made sure that the fridge is fully stocked"<p>

"Thank you and remind me to thank Raisa this was really sweet of her".

Felicity had gone to her room, showered and managed to braid her hair. She used the crutch they had given her as a walking stick because of her ribs and she made her way out to her living room. Felicity stopped in tracks as the scene in front of, Oliver was standing in the kitchen cooking with Connor sitting on the stool leaning over and every now again stirring the pot. Felicity's heart started to pound she imagined waking up to that scene every day.

"Mommy your awake" Connor squeaked excitedly. "Me and daddy are making pasta" he clapped happily.

"Hmm smells amazing" Felicity said as she closed the distance and leaned over to smell the sauce that Oliver was making. "Didn't know you cooked"

"There's a lot you don't know" Oliver winked.

They finished their meal and Oliver had insisted that he would take care of the dishes and both Connor and Felicity had laughed saying that they had a dishwasher and he just needed to put the plates into there. Oliver looked at them as if he had never heard of a dishwasher before but Felicity had pointed out that there was nothing more she hated than doing dishes it wasted her time so a dishwasher was a god's send.

As Oliver finished stacking the dishwasher he stood behind Felicity's couch to where both she and Connor had fallen asleep and smiled at the sight. He quickly moved to pick up Connor and take him to his room once done he came back and didn't know how he would get Felicity to bed as her ribs were bruised. He gently went to pick her up but she quickly flicked her eyes open in shock.

"Sorry" she muttered as she realised what he was going to do, "Light sleeper that's what having a son will do to you" she laughed reaching her hand out to him to help her up. He walked Felicity to her door and she turned round to face him and wish him a goodnight with a sincere smile.

"Goodnight Felicity" he smiled back. He waited a few minutes until he could hear small snores coming from Connor and the heavy breathing from Felicity which no doubt was coming from her injured ribs. Once he sure it was ok he picked up his bike keys and left the house heading to the lair he and Diggle were still trying to figure out what had caused the crash.

* * *

><p>The following morning after a few patrols and searches Oliver was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen bright and early. "Morning" Connor came in, in his jewie star wars pyjamas and rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Morning buddy" Oliver smiled at the sight as he leaned down and picked him up with ease and placing him in the stool next to him. "Want some cereal" he asked.

"Yes please" Connor yawned as Oliver got to work at the same time pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you at night I came into your room but you weren't there" Oliver stiffened and turned to face his son.

"I was … I went out for a walk" he tried to make it sound convincing.

"At night? Mommy says it's very dangerous to go out at night" he blew out an imaginary bubble.

"I know but I couldn't sleep … its different being here with you and your mom"

"You miss your home don't you?"

"A little" Oliver brushed his hair and placed a kiss on his temple and handed him his bowl of cereal.

"Is that coffee" Felicity hissed as she made her way towards them. "Hmm" she picked up Oliver's cup without knowing and took a sip of content. Oliver grinned and thought it was best not to say it was his cup but instead decided to get up and make himself another one. "Morning my precious" she hugged Connor from behind but them flinched as hers ribs had other ideas.

"Hi Mommy" Connor pecked her on the cheek.

When Connor finished his breakfast he excused himself to go and have a bath telling Felicity about 10 times that he didn't her. "Mom" he huffed.

"Ok, ok" Felicity held her hands up in defeat and then when Connor was out of sight she faced Oliver. "Will totally call for me in a few minutes" she laughed.

"How you feeling?"

"Better today … you know there was something I have been meaning to ask you, when the Hood found me did he bring me to the hospital or did he call an ambulance?" her eyes widened.

"Ambulance I think" Oliver took a sip of his coffee.

"Huh"

"What?"

"I just … I get these flashes of him carrying me and his smell …"

"Smell?" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah it's a smell I have smelled before but I don't know where" she quizzed him.

"Well if you figure it out let me know and …."

"Mom" Connor yelled and Oliver counted his lucky stars for being saved by the bell or in this case his son.

"Coming"

* * *

><p>Felicity walked out of her room dressed in work clothes, "What are doing?" Oliver questioned.<p>

"I need to just go check on a few things and besides Connor's friend from across the road is picking him up they are going to a museum with the boy's mom". Oliver nodded and watched her leave.

Half an hour passed and Connor was sitting ready for his friend to come pick him up, Oliver was a little anxious of the thought of leaving his son out of sight with looming paparazzi around. When the doorbell went Oliver answered it revealing a brunette woman with long hair, very short skirt and the fakest boobs he had seen in a long time.

The woman immediately smiled "Hi I'm Samantha and you are" she pitched her voice to a really loud and squeaky tone trying to be sexy.

"Oliver you must be Ryan's mom" he said as he extended his hand.

"Wow strong grip you got there Oliver" she flicked her hair behind her shoulders as Connor came out.

"Ok by dad" he rushed as Oliver quickly pulled him back by his bag.

"Hey have fun if you need anything or want me or mom to come collect you, you get Mrs White to call us ok" he said looking at his son's confused expression but nodded nevertheless.

"It's Ms actually" she smiled seductively as pouted and took Connor by the hand leading him to the car.

* * *

><p>As Connor had left it gave him extra time to try and find out about the crash that was causing him a headache as he couldn't find anything. Oliver knew there was one thing he hadn't tried.<p>

Felicity was in her office on her computer as she looked over some documents when all of a sudden the power in her office went out. "Damn it" she snapped.

"Felicity Smoak" a voice from the shadows said startling her and causing her to yelp.

"I just yelped … hi Mr Hood … I haven't done anything if this is the part where you say you have failed this city because I haven't at least I don't think I have and … if you wanted to kill me for failing this city you should have let me die in the car accident unless that was you and …."

"I'm not here to hurt you Ms Smoak the opposite I need your help" the voice modulator said.

"Help with what?"

"Finding footage of your accident"

"Why?" she quizzed.

"I do not think it was an accident"

"Wait … why would someone want to kill me" she placed her hand on her heart.

"I don't know that's what I want to find out … I believe it may have something to do with you being in the limelight now as Queen's child's mother" the hood said.

Felicity started to laugh "I … why would someone want to hurt me because of that it makes no sense"

"Doesn't need to make sense reporters, fans, people who might have wanted to kidnap you or your son for a ransom the city is dangerous, people are dangerous"

"I never thought of it like that ok I'll pull up camera feeds all I can find"

Oliver hung back as Felicity pulled out her tablet and got to work looking into her investigation. After about 15 minutes Felicity fist pumped as she found a face and started running facial recognition. Oliver came to stand behind her and stood a good distance away to not give anything away.

"How long will facial recognition take?" he asked.

"Not long hopefully and I made it so that it will show us the last known sighting of this man he was following me … can't believe I didn't realise and the footage clearly shows him coming in close and running me off the road I can't believe I forgot something so …" she shook her head not finishing her sentence. All of a sudden Felicity's phone rang and Oliver noticed Samantha's name pop up on his screen.

"Hi Sam" Felicity said and Oliver noticed her stiffen. "What slow down Sam please … what where is he" her panicked voice filled the room.

Oliver tensed but realising he was the hood and not Oliver Queen he was forced to stand back and wait but wanted nothing but to reach out find out what was going on.

"Sam … who Sam when … omg" she started to cry. Oliver clenched his fist together. As Felicity dropped her phone.

"Ms Smoak?"

"My son was taken that was … my friend and she said … said someone stopped them whilst in the car had a gun and took him took my baby" she started crying as she got up but her legs gave way and she fell. Oliver quickly ran to her side and held her.

"I will find your son Ms Smoak" he helped her on her feet same time as the tablet beeped. Felicity quickly ran and looked at the man who had taken her son. A Byron Smith who used to work for the Queen Steele factory and as Felicity worked she found his last known sighting the car park of Starling's history museum where Connor had gone.

"He worked for the Queens" she whispered and quickly got up to face him. "You have to find him please" she begged.

"Of course" Oliver turned to leave.

In the meantime Felicity quickly picked up her phone and dialled Oliver.

Felicity heard a phone ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all had a great Christmas and looking forward to the New Year. Let's hope for us Olicity fans the New Year will bring us some loving: D Hope you all enjoy thank you so much for the reviews. Just to get back to what I said at the top I suck at maths even if it's the basics yes Connor should be turning 6 so let's ignore previous chapters he is 5 and his birthday party will be him turning 6 especially as the earthquake has already gone down. Sorry: D <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity head a phone ring she looked up at the hood whose phone was ringing. Surely it was just a coincidence that she was calling Oliver and the hood's phone started to ring. Felicity who already suspected something, something familiar she just could not push to the side a feeling about Oliver but she stood hearing his phone ring and she remained frozen in place. Oliver pressed the ignore button on his phone as he saw Felicity's picture come up and then brought the phone to his ear. "Yes … meet me we have things to discuss" he said and then worried that he didn't come up with anything convincing.

Felicity looked at her phone where her call went straight to voicemail. "Sorry" Oliver said, "That was my partner I will do everything I can to bring your son home" and with that he left.

Felicity still remained in place unsure of what to feel and what to think but she needed to forget all that and go to tell the Queens and call the police regarding Connor. As she called the police who said they would meet her at the Queen Manor Felicity juggled driving and running searches on Connor wanting something solid to show the police so she could aid their search. Reaching the manor Felicity ran in spotting Thea and Moira in the living room.

"Mrs Queen" she said and she hadn't noticed that she was crying and her voice was groggy until she spoke.

"Felicity's what's wrong?" Thea spoke as both she and Moira got up and walked towards her.

"Connor he … went out with a friend she just called and somebody took him, somebody took Connor" she sobbed as Thea threw her arms around her.

"Who took him when why weren't you with him, how could you let him go off …" Moira begins to say.

"Enough" Oliver roared walking through the door with the police in tow. "Hey" he whispered placing his hand to rest on the back of Felicity's back who was still in Thea's arms. Felicity pulls back and looks at Oliver giving him a sad smile then turning to face the police.

"Detective Lance" Felicity started approaching him.

"Ms Smoak we are on this, Ms White called immediately after he was taken and has given her statement of the man we have as many people as we can out there looking for him" Detective Lance.

"I know who took him" she states.

"Who?" Lance, Thea and Moira all ask at the same time.

"His name is Bryon Smith I ran a search erm, I ran his face through a facial recognition so it's definitely him"

"Are you sure?" Moira asks suddenly feeling extremely peckish.

"Yes" Felicity whispers and takes off her glasses as she pinches her nose.

Lance just nods and heads back to talk to his officers and let the station know who to look for.

Thea sits Felicity down and runs to go and grab her a glass of water. Oliver kneels down by the side of couch she is sitting and places his hand over hers, "Look at me" he says and Felicity meets his eyes.

"I want him back" she whispers, "he must be so scared and …" Oliver wipes away tears that spill down her cheek.

"We will ok, we will".

* * *

><p>Moira slips away and goes outside to the patio pulling out her phone after a few rings someone answers. "I told you in the beginning that my grandson is off limits" Moira says into the phone.<p>

"Well Moira when you paid me to go after the blonde you didn't pay me enough the Queens are worth billions if you love your grandson you will pay for him" the voice said ending the phone call. Moira closes her eyes what had she done was all she could think about. Moira walks back into the living room where the police have set up a line so if any calls are made to track it. She spots Felicity who is on her tablet doing something but at the same time is attaching a cable into her tablet and into the machine that the police had set up. She heard Felicity telling the police that she has her own tracking app. The phone rings and everyone remains silent as Felicity's eyes widen she runs to the landline.

"No" Lance stops her and everyone looks to him. "Someone has taking him because he is a Queen, for ransom if you answer it won't go well you're not the one with the money Ms Smoak" Felicity blinks and nods as she turns and sees Oliver picking up the phone.

"Hello" Oliver says watching the police and everyone around him begins to work around him. "Yes I will get you whatever you want just don't hurt him" he says and sees Lance telling him to keep him talking. Felicity stands and goes round leaning in so she could hear the person on the line her forehead touching Oliver's. "Before anything I need proof of life I need to know he is ok" there is a short silence and then voice makes Felicity bite the inside of her cheeks so she doesn't break down when she hears her baby boy on the other end calling dad.

"Ok I will get you the money I need time …" the man on the other end tell him he has until tomorrow afternoon and hangs up the phone.

"We didn't get anything it wasn't long enough" Lance tells them and Felicity is going through her tablet tapping it loudly in frustration. Falling short and getting angry she screams and walks off to a quiet area.

* * *

><p>Felicity is in the library running her fingers through the endless books. Oliver comes in and stands watch for a few moments. "We will find him ok" he says and doesn't know whether or not he is saying it to reassure her or himself.<p>

"Are you saying that for my benefit or yours" Felicity mutters under her breathe.

"Both" he says. Felicity faces him again lip trembling. Oliver envelopes her in a hug his hand stroking the back of her head as Felicity nuzzles her nose in the crook of his neck sobbing. "We'll find him I don't care what it takes Felicity I will get him back even if it means every dime I have the shirt of my back he is coming home".

Felicity nods into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist trying to get closer to him. Oliver kisses her temple and the two pull back and look at each other. "Felicity are you going to be ok I … I want to go out have a drive around I can't just sit here"

"Oliver no you need to stay here" Felicity panics wanting his support and him there.

"I'll be back soon ok" he breathes a kisses her forehead.

"Oliver" she calls confused as she follows him down the stairs as he prepares to leave.

"Ollie" Thea says following Oliver.

"I'm popping out for a while" he says.

"What no we need you here" Thea says looking back and forth between Felicity and Oliver.

"Oliver son Thea is right you should be here with your family" Moira agrees trying to reason with him.

"I'll be back later" and with that Oliver turns around and leaves leaving everyone speechless in his absence.

"Felicity I'm sorry" Thea says pulling her into her side.

"Its fine I just need to focus on Connor"

"Felicity Walter at the bank is getting all our assets together and is getting together the money we'll get Connor back" Moira adds.

"Everyone keeps saying so but I just …. I want to believe that but I'm really scared" she admits picking up her tablet and walking into the living room.

Moira watches Felicity and can see the pain and hurt behind her eyes so afraid that she would never see her son again. Moira collected her keys and left the house maybe if she could find Byron and reason with him all would be ok and she would bring her grandson home.

* * *

><p>"Byron" Moira calls entering an abandoned warehouse it was dark with shattered glass everywhere but she was determined to go in and find something. "Byron" she calls again and then she hears sniffling. The warehouse had been where she had found Byron living recognising him from when he worked for the factory paying him to hurt Felicity. Her intention hadn't been to kill the woman well at least yet she wanted to scare her so Felicity would leave on her own according. But now seeing the woman in this moment and the strength she presented and the love she had for her grandson she wondered whether she had underestimated the woman. Moira follows the sniffling and she sees Connor sitting in a cage. Moira's breathe hitches when she sees him locked in a cage like an animal she runs towards him kneeling and gripping her fingers round the cage.<p>

"Connor" she says in a quiet voice mindful of where she is looking round to see if she sees Byron.

"Grandma" he says looking up from his entangled self.

"Yes sweetheart it's me I'm going to take you home ok do you know where the man who took you is?" she asks.

"He went away somewhere" Connor says rubbing his eyes. "I want mommy" he says.

"I know honey I'm going to take you to her ok" she tries to find a way to undo the lock on the cage. Moira tugs at it endlessly trying to find a way to get it undone. Not finding a way to get the lock of she hears footsteps.

"Mrs Queen" Byron says coming in clapping his hands at Moira trying to save her grandson. "You did this now here you are trying to play hero"

"I will give you everything I have you just leave him be, let him come with me and I will call you tomorrow and give you the money"

"You make me laugh Mrs Queen" Byron laughs and then reaches over stroking her cheek. Moira pulls away staring at the man as the man turns around laughing Moira grabs a brick and hit Byron around the head. She quickly searches him finding a key and letting Connor out. Connor continues to cry and all she can do is one feel guilty about everything she did and two carry Connor in her arms trying to offer some comfort to the little boy.

Moira tries to jog as fast as she can whilst carrying Connor in her arms. Moira keeps running until a voice stops her. "Put the boy down"

Moira turns around slowly meeting the hood. Oliver freezes and sees Moira holding Connor and all sorts run through his head as to why and how Moira was there.

"Put the boy down" he says still aiming his bow and arrow at her.

"He is my grandson please help us the man that took him is in there" Moira pleads. Oliver lowers his bow.

* * *

><p>Felicity continues to run facial recognition against Connor's face, she lets the programme do its job whilst she rests her eyes. Hearing a ping she finds the address of where Connor is spotted. "What's that?" Thea asks.<p>

"This is where Connor is call Detective lance" she picks up the tablet and runs to leave.

"Where are you going?" Thea asks.

Felicity finally reaches the destination looking around at abandoned warehouses.

"Let's go this way" Oliver says leading Moira and Connor through the outside of the warehouse trying to get them to safety. Wanting so badly to touch his son to know that he is really there he stops and faces Moira. "We will move faster if you give him to me" he says. Moira shakes her head but Oliver is adamant and goes to take Connor in his arms. Connor wraps his arms around Oliver's shoulders resting his head. As they make their way through alleyways Oliver hating using these routes knowing his mother and son couldn't very well climb buildings and jump from one to the other to get away faster.

"Connor" Oliver hears Felicity scream as Connor looks up. "Mommy" he says reaching his hands out. Felicity scoops him up in her arms holding on to him tightly. "Ohh baby" she cries "are you hurt are you ok I love you so much" she runs her hands through his hair kissing him. "Thank you" she says to the Hood and then her eyes land on Moira. "What are you doing here, how?" she shakes her head trying to make sense of Moira's presence.

"Grandma saved me" Connor says burying his head in Felicity's neck.

"How, how did you know … how" Felicity's mouth gapes open lost for words.

"Now is not the time we need to leave this area" the hood says and both women nod.

"Oh Mrs Queen" a voice says holding out a gun aiming at Moira who is standing near Felicity and Connor.

Oliver quickly reacts running in front of Felicity and Connor shooting an arrow at the man whilst at the same time a gunshot goes off. Oliver drops to his knees the bullet hitting him in his collarbone.

"Omg" Felicity says her hands trembling. "Take him go" She orders Moira hugging and kissing Connor before passing him over to Moira.

Moira stands and watches "Now" she yells. Felicity goes round and puts pressure on the wound. "Oh god I don't like blood" she mutters.

"I don't think it hit anything vital" Oliver growls.

"You need a doctor" she says.

"No" he shakes his head.

Felicity leans closer "I hope I am not making a fool of myself but Oliver is that you" she whispers the last part.

Oliver drops his head back. "It is you" her voice cracks her hands shaking vigorously.

"Felicity I need you to take me to the Verdant"

"You need a hospital not a bottle of whiskey" she says.

"Felicity please no hospital, no police" he says.

"I can't believe you're him and … oh god"

"Felicity"

"Yes ok I'll take you to Verdant … Oliver, Oliver" as Oliver begins to feel heavy.

"Felicity" he says.

"Oliver just hold ok your passing out I believe …" she looks round. "I'll be damned if my son just found out he has a father and I let you died … stay with me ok".

Felicity gets him to Verdant where it is revealed Oliver's bodyguard and driver John Diggle was his partner. Felicity helped Diggle with patching Oliver up seeing him on the table hood off green paint on his eyes and his foundry set up was all so real. Her son's father was the vigilante who ran around killing people. How could she be a part of that allow this man who she thought she understood to part of her son's life.

"You think too loud" Oliver says waking up from the steel table.

"You're the hood"

"I am Felicity this … shouldn't change anything"

"It changes everything"

"We will work it out Felicity I love Connor"

"I know you do but you're the hood … Oliver let's just … talk about this later Oliver I want to go home hold Connor and … I just want to go home to him, let's go" she tilts her head gesturing to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Getting home Felicity explained to the police that she had to help the hood seeing Connor she ran and picked him up hugging him closely. Oliver comes round and wraps his arms around both of them sandwiching Connor between them. Felicity sits on the couch as Connor falls asleep in her arms. Oliver sees his mother watching from the side-lines and approaches him.<p>

"How did you get to Connor mother?" he asks her.

"I went for a drive and saw the man from the picture followed him" she replies and Oliver knows all too well that she is lying.

"Stop lying mother" he growls. "Don't think for one moment I won't find out what happened, why you were there but believe me when I say this if I find out that you had something to do with this you can kiss me and possibly Thea goodbye"

"You have done a lot of things mother, this would be another extreme but it wouldn't be unthinkable mark my words you will find yourself on the street if I find you had something to do with this" Oliver threatens leaving his mother stricken. Moira watches Oliver walk back to Felicity taking a seat next to her throwing his arm round her shoulder and taking Connor's feet in his other hand.

Moira looks on and knows with Byron's death there is no way anyone can find out her involvement right?


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity woke up with Connor snuggled into her side. She pulled him close despite the ache in her ribs. The thought of him being possibly hurt or killed had her tossing and turning all night, getting up frequently to check he was still next to her. Felicity got and got changed allowing Connor for some extra sleep whilst she headed downstairs hopefully to talk to Oliver. Felicity walked into the kitchen seeing Moira Queen with a cup of coffee in hand. "Good Morning" Moira says putting her cup down gesturing for Felicity to take a seat opposite her.

"Good Morning" Felicity said taking a seat as Raisa comes in giving her a cup. Felicity thanks her and returns her attention back to Moira.

"How is Connor?" Moira asks genuinely.

"He is fine, still sleeping" Felicity takes a zip of her coffee letting the heat soothe her. "Thank you, I don't know how you got there but thank you" Felicity says tucking her loose hair behind her ears.

"No need Felicity I am ... Grateful that he is safe and home"

"So how did you get there, I didn't hear what you told the police I went straight to Connor" Felicity studies the older woman closely.

"Byron had called me, I went to the warehouse he wanted to make a deal" Moira says her face trying not to give anything away.

"Why would he call you and not Oliver and why meet him empty handed" Felicity challenges.

"I don't know Ms Smoak, I'm just glad my grandson is home" she smiles holding her head back a bit.

Felicity wants to grill her some more but Oliver walks in, in casual wear. "Morning" he says staring at the two women who are fixed on each other.

"Morning" they both say in unison eyes still on each other.

Moira gets up and retreats back upstairs leaving the two of them alone. "So" Oliver starts.

"So" Felicity repeats.

"Felicity about"

"You being a hooded vigilante who jumps from roof to roof arrowing people, what about it?" she smiles sarcastically.

"Felicity there is so much you don't know this crusade of mine, my father died wanting me to write his wrongs" he tells her and Felicity sits back. She can see that he is opening up to her, she can see the hardness in his face as he relives something right in front of her.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that you could be doing some real good in this city, beyond collecting people's stock portfolios?"

"Felicity that is why we have the police" Oliver explains.

"Yes but maybe you could be something, something Connor can be proud of" she argues. Felicity stands up and walks round to Oliver. "I am grateful you saved me and Connor, getting shot ... But Oliver there are other ways, you don't have to be a killer"

"So what be a hero, Felicity I am far from that" with that Oliver turns to see his son who has come down dressed in pyjamas still looking sleepy. "Morning buddy and how are you this morning" he says in a chipper mood.

"Morning" Connor says rubbing his eyes as Oliver snoops him up in his arms, Connor immediately wraps his arms around Oliver's neck, reluctant to let go when Oliver tries to put him down on a stool.

Oliver chuckles when he finally pulls away and brushes his hand across his forehead, "how are you this morning bud?" he asks.

"Good, morning mommy" Connor smiles at Felicity.

"Morning baby" Felicity goes round and plants several kisses on his face, she then hugs him bringing her front to his back and closes her eyes. Oliver watches and knows that she is still reeling from last night, from having him kidnapped, the possibility of never seeing him again or him being hurt was beyond comprehension. Once Felicity unwraps herself she pulls back and meets Oliver's eyes, he immediately sees unleashed tears threatening to spill and he can't help but lean over and plant a kiss on her forehead. At first Felicity is taken back but she closes her eyes, letting his kiss comfort her.

Connor watches this exchange and smiles excitedly, turning round so his parents don't know he was watching he continues to smile to himself. "So what are the plans for today?" Oliver asks as he gestures for Felicity to sit down as he brings breakfast that had been made bringing it to Connor and Felicity. Felicity and Connor simultaneously smile happily at the pancakes Oliver puts in front of them and he can't help but laugh.

"I don't want to do anything, mommy please can we just watch movies in bed" Connor asks taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Of course buddy, I don't feel like doing much today either" Felicity agrees, she too taking a bite of her pancakes. "But" she pauses swallowing, "at home" she looks at Oliver hoping he didn't argue with her on this.

"Sounds like a plan, I don't want to do anything today either, let's go" Oliver looks at Felicity "go home and watch movies" Oliver smiles. He didn't care about anything else today, all that mattered was he spend time with his family, he spend time with Connor. He had come so close to losing his son he wasn't going to waste any time, at least not today. Felicity smiles up at Oliver and nods.

* * *

><p>Once they get back to Felicity's, Oliver drops Connor down on the sofa as he was in his pyjamas and didn't have any shoes on. "Alright so movies" Felicity says chirpy. Connor quickly gets up picking up the tablet and running into Felicity's room.<p>

"You staying for movies right?" Felicity asks Oliver who nods in response. "Well you still have your pj's here I presume so go get changed and into my bed" Felicity flinches immediately. "Not like that … what I meant is we watch movies in my room … in my bed" she blushes and quickly jogs into her room. Oliver chuckles and goes to his room changing into pyjamas and joining them.

Oliver stands by the door, Felicity is in bed with her pyjamas on the covers brought up close to her chest, her wavy hair was down for a change and she had forgone her glasses. Connor was sitting next to her swiping through films on the tablet which was linked to the television. Felicity looks up and gestures for Oliver to sit on the bed. Oliver walks over pulls up the cover and gets in. Connor is snuggled in between them as they both look down at the tablet in hand, as he picks a film to watch. After continuous flicking Oliver chuckles at his son indecisiveness, Felicity rolls her eyes and then chooses the Goonies; she had promised that she would watch the movie with him one day.

Connor claps excitedly and then snuggles into Oliver's side. Felicity smiles at the sight and then pulls his feet on to her lap, massaging them lightly. Mid-way through the film Oliver feels Felicity's head come to rest on his shoulder. He turns to see that she has fallen asleep, Oliver shifts and her head sweeps down landing on his lap. Oliver is gratefully that she hasn't woken up. He takes her pillow and props it on his lap, letting her head rest, but he can't help but fight the urge to brush loose hairs away from her face.

Connor who had been watching the film in awe noticed his mother sleeping on his father's lap; he again couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He then moved back on the bed leaning his small frame onto Felicity's side.

Once the movie finishes, Connor quickly puts on another one as Oliver slips away to order them some food. When he comes back into the room he finds that Felicity is now awake tickling Connor. "Good Morning" he teases. Felicity pouts as she and Connor sit up looking at him, Oliver watches the unspoken words happen between them. Oliver looks back and forth at them as they both pick up a pillow and begin to hit him with it.

Oliver laughs as the soft pillows hit him; Oliver takes the pillow off Connor and throws it away going to tickle him. "Mom, help" he says giggling as he squirms and tries to push his dad off. Felicity laughs and then hit Oliver with the pillow, trying to get him to stop.

Oliver looks down at Connor as he comes to a halt, now the two of them have an unspoken conversation with theirs eyes. Oliver takes the pillow from Felicity as Connor practically tackles her to the bed, as they both work at tickling her. Felicity laughs and giggles and begs for them to stop, "say uncle" Connor laughs.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle" she cried out but they continued their assault. Connor stops his assault as he hears the tablet hit the floor and gets up to retrieve. Felicity uses this to her advantage as Oliver's attention is to where Connor went to. She quickly flips him round, straddling him, "Uncle" she whispers. Oliver looks up at her and places his hands on her thighs.

Felicity swallows and blushes at the position they are in, and she swears that she can feel Oliver hardening under her. All of a sudden the doorbell goes and Connor excitedly screams pizza running towards the door. Felicity smiles and then tells him not to answer it. She looks back down at Oliver.

Oliver picks up the pillow and hits her with it again as she demounts him and heads towards the door. Felicity laughs and turns her head to give him one more smile.

Later on in the evening when they get Connor down they are sitting on the sofa, "So you going to go to your cave tonight?" she asks.

Oliver glares at her "It is not a cave, and no, not tonight, tonight I said I would spend here" he grins.

"Connor isn't going to know if you leave" she whispers.

"You will" he whispers back, watching as she blinks several times trying to figure out the meaning behind what he said.

"I still don't know where we go from here, you being the … hood, Connor, what do we do, does he come to yours for half the week and at mine the other" she shakes her head in confusion.

"I don't know Felicity, but I like the set up that we have here" he admits.

"You living here with us" her eyes widen looking round.

"Unless you don't want me to, that is"

"No, no I like having you here, Connor likes having you here, besides you can reach the top cupboards, saving me from having to get a chair all the time" she laughs.

Oliver brushes a loos strand of hair behind her ear, he doesn't know why but he feels connected to her. And right now all he can think about is kissing those lips. "Oliver" she murmurs as he begins to stroke her cheek. Felicity leans into his touch, it had been so long since she was touched by someone and it was immediately making her whimper.

"Felicity" he says pulling her in and capturing her lips. For a few moments they get lost in the kiss until Felicity's phone starts going off. She pulls back reluctantly and looks at her phone.

"I have to take this" she rolls her eyes and pouts. Oliver laughs and nods as he watches her walk away.

A few minutes later Felicity ends her conversation and marches over to Oliver. "Get out" she shouts.

Oliver stands and looks at her in confusion. "I don't …"

"No, no you do not get to talk, get the hell out of house" she points to the door.

"Felicity"

"No, what did you just think, did you think that you could what …" she shrugs, "worm your way into my life and what … get me to fall for you" she is now crying and Oliver just stands frozen in place not knowing what to say.

"Felicity I have no idea what you are talking about" Oliver says.

"You're a liar that was my lawyer, he got a phone call from your attorney" she is now shaking. "You contacted him, you're fighting me for custody of Connor"

"What?" he moves towards her but she holds her hands out to stop him.

"Don't, do not play stupid, he told me you contacted your attorney wanting custody" she spits, she turns on her heels and rushes to his room. She quickly begins to pack his things, throwing them into a duffel bag. Oliver tries to stop her so he can talk to her, but she is fighting him and pushing him away.

"Get out, get out, out, out" she is pushing him, he lets her and she knows this but it only fuels her anger. "Let me tell you something Oliver Queen, you maybe his father, and I may be just some woman who raised him, but I will be damned if I let you take him away from me" She bites her lip to stop it from trembling. "So help me god the whole world will now you are the hood, let's see if the courts will grant custody to a hooded green vigilante who shoots arrows into people" she pushes him out of the door and slams it shut.

Felicity sinks down to the floor, leaning her back against the door, drawing her knees close to her chest and crying.

Oliver is still standing outside of her door, shocked; he never made that call and does not know what the hell is going on. Oliver leans his head against the door and can hear her crying. He stands back up knowing there was only one person who could have made that call.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity was woken up by Connor who was calling her name and wondering whether or not she was ok. Felicity finally gathered herself and looked up at her son, wondering what the concern in his eyes was regarding. Felicity looked round and realised she had fallen asleep on the floor, she had kicked Oliver out sunk to the floor and sleep had descended. Felicity looked back at Connor now knowing why her son looked concerned. "I'm ok baby, mommy just accidentally fell asleep here" she smiles up at him. Felicity stands up and although Connor is five soon to be 6, he was a tiny five year old and she scooped him up in her hands. Connor immediately wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Felicity placed Connor on the kitchen stool, opening the fridge and pouring him some orange juice. "What do you want to eat?" she asked placing her elbows on the counter facing him.

"Where's daddy?" he asks looking at his hands.

"Daddy went home, to his house, so what do you want to eat?" she asked again not meeting his eyes.

"Why did he go home, this is his home now" Connor says confused.

"Baby" Felicity sighs. "Oliv… Dad, this is not daddy's home, this is our home and daddy was only here to help because I was sick, but I'm better now" she kisses his nose and gets out two bowls for cereal.

Connor jumps of the stool and retreats to his room, Felicity closes her eyes when she hears his door slam. Everything had been a lie, to think she had allowed herself to enjoy their evening last night, where she believed they may spend so many more nights like that. Then the kiss, oh he was good she thought, when the kiss happened, that opened so many doors for her. They could be a family, raise Connor together, be together, and maybe even a family down the line. Felicity stopped and shook her head, she had been stupid and even if she didn't know about the call it was too soon to start having those thoughts.

* * *

><p>Felicity enters her son's room after knocking several times and not hearing anything. Once entering she finds it empty, Felicity then goes to check the bathroom but again no luck. She calls out several times but no answer. Fear grips her again and she starts to panic. Where the hell was he? Felicity could see her hands trembling, had it happened again, had somebody gotten in and taken her baby, she had only just got him back. Felicity's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rings, picking it up she sees Oliver's name on her screen. She couldn't bring herself to answer it, did this mean that someone had taken him again, did Oliver receive a ransom call, is that why he was calling. Felicity answers but is not able to say anything.<p>

"Felicity" Oliver calls on the other end several times.

"Connor wasn't in his room Oliver and…"

"It's alright, he caught a cab and came here to the Manor" Oliver explains.

Felicity hangs the call and rushes to the car.

Finally reaching the manor Felicity runs inside and sees Connor and Oliver sitting on the steps. She sees her son's grumpy face, his arms folded and he was pouted. Before asking what happened and what was going on she knew that Oliver had told him off for running away and he was clearly upset.

"Connor" Felicity says kneeling on the steps and placing her hands on the boy's knees. "Baby you cannot run off like that do you hear me" she says in her loud voice.

"Connor understands we spoke, don't you Connor" Oliver says. "He …"

"I've got it thanks" she does even batter an eyelid in his direction. "Coco, baby it is so dangerous, you cannot run off like that, do you hear me" Felicity cups his face and makes her son meet her eyes. Her eyes plead with him, she had been so scared, it was like the kidnapping all again, and she could not go through that again.

"I'm sorry Mama" Connor says hugging Felicity. Felicity signs and hugs him tightly running her hand through his hair.

"Ok, let's get you home" she says rubbing her nose against him, "but don't think your off the hook" Felicity says sternly holding Connor in her grip just a little tighter so he knew that she was serious about what he did.

"Felicity" Oliver begins but stops when Felicity holds her hand out to him stopping him.

"Please Felicity, can we just talk, I swear to you I did not call my attorney" Oliver says walking a little closer towards her.

"Oh really, so your attorney just took it upon himself to call my lawyer" she says in her loud voice.

Connor sits back on the stairs and watches his parents argue, he covers his ears and closes his eyes.

"I swear to you I did not call him, my mom must have, but when I got home last night she wasn't here …" Oliver tries to explain.

"Oliver, please to not patronize me"

"I am not patronizing you Felicity, I swear I did not make that call, I've told you before I am not taking him away from you"

"Sure you are, it was all part of your plan, get close to me … so you can swoop in and take him from under my nose" she shouts, she has seen red and she just can't hold back.

"No, no" Oliver shakes his head, "That is not what is happening here, do not put words into my mouth" he growls.

"Like I said last night, it doesn't matter how good your attorney is, how much money you have, this place" she waves her hands round showing off the Manor. "You will not win custody over him, unless you want the world to know you like to wear leather" she hisses out the last part.

Oliver places his hands on her elbows but she pushes back, "Please Felicity" he tries to reason with her but can tell that she is extremely angry. "Felicity at least give me a chance, until my mom comes home so I can ask her" he says. Oliver rubs his thumb and forefinger together; his heart had actually taken a hit when she kicked him out last night. They had been through so much in such a short period of time that he was beginning to develop genuine feelings for the remarkable woman who had brought up his son.

Oliver turned his head round to look at Connor who sat on the stairs covering his ears. Felicity follows his gaze and her heart melts. "Hey baby" she kneels in front of him, "I'm sorry" she whispers running her fingers through his hair. Felicity kisses the top of his head, angry that she displayed her argument with Oliver in front of him. Felicity stands up and scoops Connor up, who immediately buries his face in the crook of her head. "I'm heading home Oliver"

"Felicity please" he says a little louder grabbing hold of her wrist. Felicity tries to pull away but his grip only tightens around her wrist.

Felicity glares at him challenging him to do something more, she doesn't say anything, Connor was already upset so she told him exactly what to do by staring into his eyes.

Oliver signed releasing his grip just as Thea came down the stairs to see everything unfold. "Hi Felicity, what's going on?" she asks looking back and forth between Oliver and Felicity.

"Everything is fine, Thea why don't you take Connor to kitchen get some breakfast" Oliver picks Connor out of her arms, where Felicity tries to protest but allows it.

Thea takes Connor by the hand and the pair walk in the direction of the kitchen, Felicity looks back at Oliver and something about the look in his eyes tell her that he is telling the truth. Once Thea and Connor are out of sight Oliver takes Felicity by the hand and leads her into the library, closing the door behind him. Felicity folds her hands and waits for him to begin explaining.

"Honest to god, I did not call my attorney" Oliver says sitting on the edge of the desk in the middle of the library, resting his elbows on his knees, fiddling with his hands.

"Promise, on Connor" she says, she is on the verge of tears but refuses to let them out.

"I promise, on him, on Thea, I did not make that call" Oliver watches as Felicity exhales a relieved sigh and cannot help but cup her face.

"Oliver" she whispers closing her eyes as he leans his forehead onto hers.

"I'm sorry" Oliver whispers, his lips inches from hers.

"I'm sorry too" Felicity closes her eyes and Oliver sees his opportunity to lean in and capture her lips. Oliver cups her face and seeks permission as Felicity opens her mouth granting him access as they lap their tongues around each other. Felicity moans as Oliver tugs at her bottom lip. "So if you didn't call who did?" Felicity asks as she pulls away from Oliver.

Oliver licks his lips, "my mother, who else" he says it as a statement to himself rather than telling her.

"After everything" Felicity sighs as she takes a seat on the edge of the desk in the library. "Why? I know that she is probably thinking she is doing the right hen, but Oliver, I would never stop you or your mother from seeing Connor" Felicity says passionately. Oliver kisses her forehead; he seriously needs a conversation with his mother and could not wait for her to come home.

"I know, I will talk to her when she gets home" Oliver tilts her chin up so she meets his eyes. It was when he could see it; there was mixture of fear and lust. He could tell she was scared of what was going to happen but he could also see something else. Something dark, lust, he smirks as Felicity swallows obviously feeling flustered. "Felicity" he whispers as he starts to place kisses on her neck, Felicity leans back giving him more access.

"Oliver" she whispers as she runs her fingers through his hair. Oliver pulls back and mesmerises her beauty.

"Not here" he says as he kisses her again, "Go on a date with me".

"Go on a date with you, not even asking, demanding" she laughs.

Oliver grins and shrugs, "Like you could say no to this face" he teases.

"On second thoughts …" she stands up pushing past him but he pulls her back in.

"Felicity Smoak, will you go on a date with me?" he says smiling.

"I'd love to Oliver Queen" she laughs.

* * *

><p>Felicity and Connor spend the rest of the day in Thea's room watching movies, they order in and having a lazy day in her room. Oliver is with them until he excuses himself when he hears that his mother has arrived home. Felicity asks if he wants her there but he tells her to stay put, he needed to speak to his mother on his own. Quickly kissing Felicity, the first time in front of someone he left leaving a flustered and blushing Felicity and a smiley son and sister.<p>

"Mother, we need to talk" Oliver growls, his mother is sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Yes" Moira answered smiling at her son gesturing for him to take a seat.

Oliver looked at his mother and not without evening needing to ask her if she was behind the phone call he already knew. "Did you call Jean, did you ask her to file for custody of Connor?" he asked in a calm manner, glaring at his mother.

"Oh, Oliver, listen …" Moira begins getting up from her seat.

"DON'T" he yells, finally losing his cool. "How could you, Felicity is Connor's mother, how can you go behind my back, why … why on earth would you file for custody … I don't …"

"Oliver son, I filed, yes I admit it, I filed before the kidnapping, I honestly believed that Connor needed to be with family … blood …"

"Mom, Felicity …"

"I know … after the kidnapping happened, I realized just how much that woman loves Connor and I was wrong to make that call, wrong to try and take him away from her, to think that he didn't belong to her just because she did not give birth to him" Moira sighs, she moves closer to Oliver placing her hand on his cheek. Oliver does not move, does not react and just allows his mother to continue. "She is his mother, I know that now" she says adamantly and Oliver looks at his mother, over the years, his time away he had gotten to reading people really well and he could tell his mother was not lying.

"Call Jean, tell her to call off the file" Oliver says coldly turning away, yes his mother is telling the truth, yes she admitted she was wrong but he was upset, upset that she had done that, behind his back, behind Felicity's back. He was angry that she thought it was acceptable to do that.

"Oliver please" Moira tries to say but Oliver just walks out. He pauses when he reaches the stairs, his mother was behind the undertaking, the Gambit, his mother had shot him, well the hood him, his mother had called Jean behind his back. What else had his mother done, he wouldn't put anything past her, and he had been so busy spending time with Connor and Felicity after they got Connor back and after the filing of custody. Oliver had not had time to look into the man who almost killed Felicity and kidnapped Connor. He had promised himself that he would look into it, that something did not match up. Oliver released a large breathe, he needed to push back certain thoughts for the time being, he needed to focus on calling Jean first, and then going to foundry and looking into Byron.

* * *

><p>The following morning Felicity walked into the Queen Manor, "Oliver" she called. Moira Queen had woken bright and early, when she heard a voice calling.<p>

"Felicity" Moira says coming into the foyer elegantly as always.

"Mrs Queen, is Oliver here?" Felicity hisses barely meeting the woman's eyes, she had grown to despise the woman and could not stand to be anywhere near her.

"He is upstairs, Felicity I am sorry I contacted my lawyer …"

"No offence Mrs Queen but I'd rather you save your breathe, I get it you don't like me but you better understand this, I may not have created that little boy but he is mine, I love him more than anything in this world" Felicity pauses she straightens her posture she had enough of being timid and afraid of the older Queen.

"And there is nothing, nothing I wouldn't do for that boy, I will be damned if I allow you or anyone to try and take my son away from me" Felicity turns around as she hears Oliver coming down the stairs with a proud grin on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" he says, dressed in yet another one of his suits.

"I know you called your lawyer off but they set a court date, this afternoon, my lawyer said that because the date has been set we need to make an appearance in court" Felicity says and Oliver can see she is trembling.

"Hey, hey, ok we go and we let the courts and the judge know that we don't need to file for custody and it was a misunderstanding" he reassures her by placing a kiss on her forehead.

Moira stands on the side lines and watches the exchange, she can tell that things between her son and Felicity, and she immediately knew that their relationship has changed, that there is something going on between them.

They arrive at the Court House, Felicity and Oliver are holding hands, their lawyers standing nearby. Their turn finally comes, entering the court room, Oliver sits with Jean and Felicity sits with her lawyer. Moira is sitting at the back of the court room trying to offer support to her family.

"Your honour we would like to retract our file for custody" Jean says.

After the judge hears from both sides he decides that they do not need to go ahead with the custody order.

"Your honour before we leave my client would like his name to be on his son's birth certificate" Jean explains.

Felicity looks over to Oliver and smiles, she likes that he wants his name on Connor's birth certificate it makes everything more real. Felicity's lawyer leans in and begins to explain something in her ear. Felicity's face drops and she looks at her lawyer nodding.

"Your honour we would like to contest this" Mark, Felicity's lawyer says.

"What?" Oliver calls out, looking at Felicity.

"We ask for Oliver Queen to be put on Connor's adoption certificate" Mark says.

"Why would my client be put on a certificate of adoption when he is the biological father" Jean laughs.

Oliver is left confused he is trying to meet Felicity's eyes so he can figure out what is going on.

"We ask for Oliver Queen to agree to have his name besides Ms Smoak's on the adoption certificate" Mark continues.

"Your honour …" Jean continues again, "my client is the biological father of Connor Smoak, the boy's birth certificate has his biological mother's name on it, my client's name should be on that document, and my client is not here to adopt his own son".

After a few more arguments from both sides, a confused Oliver, the judge grants Oliver's request, his name will be put on Connor's birth certificate next to Sandra's name.

Oliver look over to Felicity and can see the panic look on her face, he is still confused as to what is happening and why Felicity is upset.

Felicity quickly leaves the court house with Oliver following closely behind. He grabs her wrists and turns her to face him. "What was that, what is going on?" he asks genuinely confused.

"Was that the plan all along, the plan you had with your mom?" she is crying now but they are angry tears.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Felicity, why would you contest …"

"Because, you are on his birth certificate, you will always have say in his life over me, you can make decisions, you can be granted custody because you are his biological father, you have all the rights because you are on that document" she explains.

Oliver studies her face, he didn't know that and nor did Jean explain to him that he had that power now.

"If I want to send him to a specific school and you don't agree you can contest it, or if you decide you want him to live with you … it doesn't matter that I raised him you are on his birth certificate I am merely on the adoption certificate, it means nothing" she pulls away from his embrace and runs off.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is hope you enjoy, sorry for the delay work has been really hectic and I am yet for some reason to hit that spurt of energy when you hit the second trimester of pregnancy, I'm always sleepy, seriously if my stop on the train wasn't the terminated stop I would be going to god knows where. Now before anyone says anything I did not look up the laws I could be completely wrong but for the sake of the story and the alternative universe let's go with what I have written. Heheh. <strong>

**Next Chapter – Oliver digs into the kidnapping and the attempted murder of Felicity. **


End file.
